Rampage!
by Rebekah Driscoll
Summary: When John Hammond, the Chairman of InGen, goes missing, Alan Grant is determined to discover why, and on the way, unlocks a deadly plan . . . this is my first fanfic! Please read and review! Thanks! Rated T for some injury detail.
1. The Homecoming

Jurassic Park

Chapter One – The Homecoming 

The shrill sound of the doorbell announced that Jo's expected visitor had arrived. Drying her wet, soapy hands on the tea towel and brushing away a stray wisp of blonde hair, Jo tripped lightly out into the hall and opened the front door. Her pretty face beamed and her blue eyes shone as she greeted her brother with a warm hug and a kiss. "Alan!" she exclaimed in delight. "It's so good to see you!"

Dr. Alan Grant stepped into the large hallway, carrying a hefty brown suitcase in one hand and a bulky duffle bag in the other, while his sister's smile reflected on his sun-burnt face. "It's been a long time, Jo," he said as he gave his sister another hearty squeeze.

"A year and two months, to be exact," Jo replied as she led Alan into the spacious sitting room.

Alan Grant looked around him with a fond look, as distant memories swept back over him. "Nothing's changed," he said, as he familiarised himself with the sights that he had been accustomed to before his trip away to South America. He looked back at the slim, trendy figure of his sister. "Not even you, Jo. You're just the way I've always remembered you."

Just then the young voice of a small seven-year-old boy met their ears. "Uncle Alan!"

Alan turned to greet his nephew who bounded towards his esteemed uncle with energised joy. He flung himself at the palaeontologist with a squeal of delight. Dr. Grant laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair. "But you have changed since I last saw you, Robbie. Look how you've grown!"

Robbie gave his uncle a large grin, revealing a gap on the top and lower jaw, where two milk teeth once dwelt. "I'm nearly eight now!" he announced proudly as his uncle placed him back on the ground. Then noticing a large duffle bag for the first time that had been tossed onto the floor, he said eagerly as he eyed it hungrily, "Did you bring me anything?"

Alan gave a laugh whilst Jo said, "_Robbie!"_ in a reproving manner.

"It's quite alright, Jo. Yes, Robbie I've brought you back something." Dr. Alan Grant knelt down beside his nephew whilst reaching for his duffle bag. He slowly unzipped it whilst talking to Robbie. "When I was on an excavation site in South America, we were doing this dig, and we discovered several skeletons of velociraptors. This got me thinking: who did I know who loved the study of dinosaur bones almost as much as I do?"

"Me!" Robbie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Right! Then I remembered what a friend of mine had done a few years ago with a raptor skull . . ."

"I know! I know!" interrupted Robbie as he jumped up and down in his excitement. "You've told me before – he scanned the skull to make a model of the raptor, so when you blow on it, it makes the sound raptors make!"

"Robbie, don't interrupt your Uncle," Jo said in an admonitory tone.

Alan laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. "That's right, Robbie. My friend, Billy Brennan, was able to make a replica of the raptor's resonating chamber. I thought of you when I found the skull, and decided to do the same. So, here you are Robbie – your very own raptor resonating chamber!"

Robbie's eyes grew wide as his uncle drew out the prized article. He took it from Alan's hands eagerly, soaking in the novelty of possessing a thing so rare and precious as he fingered it with an expression of awe and wonder painted on his face. He handled it like a collector with an antique – almost lovingly but with a respect so profound words fail at such an eminent moment. It was not very heavy – Robbie handled it with ease as he turned it over and inspected it with a fascinated eye.

Alan glanced up at his sister, who was viewing the scene with a very different frame of mind. Whatever she had been thinking was clearly written on her face, for her brother said quickly as he rose to put his arm around her, "Will you relax, Jo? What harm can he come to with that?"

Jo's face was grave with concern. "Oh, I don't know Alan. . . it's just that, well, I'm not sure it's a very healthy enterprise for a young boy playing with something like that."

"Oh, come on Jo – it's only a replica of a raptor's resonating chamber, not the real thing! What harm is there in that?"

Jo looked at her brother and arched an eyebrow with a look that clearly conveyed her doubts upon the subject.

"Hey, come on," said Alan, as he gave his sister a squeeze. "Don't spoil it for Robbie. Just look at him, he loves it!"

"I know he does – that's what I'm afraid of. He'll be blowing on that thing till I'm distracted out of mind!"

At that moment, a hollow, moaning sound erupted the stillness which caused Jo to jump violently. Robbie looked up at his Mum and grinned. "It sounds just like a raptor!"

Jo placed a hand over her chest as she drew a long breath. "Oh, Robbie, if you must use that thing play with it outside, or up in your room!"

"I'll go outside and show Tim! He'll be so jealous he doesn't have one!"

Alan laughed as Robbie gave him a parting hug with a hearty, "Thank – you, Uncle Alan!" and rushed out the front door to flaunt his new 'toy' to his friend who lived at the next house down the street.

When Robbie had left, Jo turned to her brother. "Oh, Alan, I wished you hadn't given Robbie that thing. It gives me the shivers!"

"Oh, Jo, I think you're creating a fuss over nothing. Why does it bother you so?"

Jo slowly shook her head. She looked almost anxious. "I don't know Alan. Maybe I am just being silly. It's just that it sort of disturbs me somehow . . ." she gave a little toss of her head as if it would shake away the apprehensive feelings that had so troubled her. She smiled up at her brother. "Coffee?"

Alan grinned. "I'd like that."

He followed his sister into the kitchen. "So, how are things for you? Still seeing Harry?"

"Yes, I still see him. Robbie takes to him well, and it's nice for him to have a kind of father figure for him to look up to, since he never knew his own father. He was scarcely a month old when Jason died." A sad cloud passed over her face as distant memories washed over her. "That's something I've never been able to give Robbie – it's something he needs, a father to look up to and try to emulate. Harry's a good man, and he and Robbie get on well together. We've discussed about getting married sometime in the near future."

"Have you told Robbie about that?"

"Yes, we've talked it over together. He seems to be pretty used to the idea, although at first I don't think he wanted things to change. Here's your coffee."

Alan gratefully took the offered cup, and together they made their way over to the table to continue their conversation. They had a whole year to catch up on.

Jo sat on the side of Robbie's bed, as she leaned over to kiss him goodnight.

"Mum," said Robbie. "When I grow up, I want to be just like Uncle Alan. I want to study dinosaur bones like him."

Jo smiled. "Do you Robbie?"

Robbie nodded his head vigorously.

"That's nice honey. Now get some sleep."

Jo quietly left the room and went downstairs to join Alan in the living room, who was watching the evening news on the T.V.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?" asked Jo.

Alan smiled and nodded in the affirmative. "I'd love some."

Jo's eyes twinkled back at her brother as she left the room to brew some fresh coffee. It was good to have her brother home. The evenings were often quiet and lonesome for Jo, so she was glad to have Alan's company while he stayed for a few weeks. Being a single parent was not easy, and although she loved Robbie dearly, she often found herself yearning for adult company, where she could indulge in more mature conversation.

Alan lay back into the sofa and stretched contentedly. He extended his arms behind his head and stared lazily into the screen before him. The T.V. seemed to be getting narrower and fainter as his body relaxed into a comfortable position, until a familiar picture arrested his half-open eyes and the name 'John Hammond' appeared in bold lettering under the photo. Alan's forehead creased into a frown as the news report followed.

**The Chairman of InGen, John Hammond, has been reported missing by police. Investigators believe him to have been kidnapped, and police are now undertaking a thorough search for the missing billionaire, whilst detectives undercover the meaning behind his disappearance . . **

A voice from the kitchen interrupted the report. "I was talking to Robbie before he went to sleep . . . "

Alan strained forward to catch the news. "Quiet, Jo!" he said, almost brusquely. He was wide awake now, and was leaning forward in his seat, tense and confused.

Jo, somewhat surprised by her brother's impatient manner, wandered into the sitting room, where she found Alan's intent gaze upon the television. She followed his eyes onto the screen, and listened keenly to the subject of Alan's keen observation.

**Matt Hammond, who is the son of the missing InGen Chairman, states that his father had been in recent contact with science Professor and long term rival Phil Gates, who had asked Hammond to co-operate with him in his current project of the earth's most dominant creatures that ever lived: dinosaurs. Matt Hammond revealed that his father had refused Professor Gates' requests, which had been repeated upon several occasions, but also admitted to be unaware of the designs of the Professor's project, or the reasons behind why his father declined to co-operate. Police had believed the Professor to be behind the disappearance of InGen's Charmain, but have for now dismissed their first suspect after no evidence has been found against him. We now hand over to Carrie Robinson for this evening's weather report . . . **

Here the T.V. went blank. Jo put down the controls and looked at her brother, who was still leaning forward in that meditative and baffled posture. His elbows were resting on his knees as he slowly and pensively rubbed his hands together. Jo's soft voice interrupted his thoughts as she gently laid a hand on Alan's shoulder.

"What do you think happened to him?"

Alan shook his head in a thoughtful, meaningful manner, and said, in a low and purposeful tone, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" 


	2. Searching for the Answer

Jurassic Park

Chapter Two – Searching for the Answer 

**Author's Note: Many thanks to Floating Pizza for pointing out in the first chapter that Robbie should have called his Mother 'Mom' and not 'Mum' as this is set in America and not Britain! Thanks so much for pointing that out – I'll try to be more vigilant in future!**

Jo sat down beside Alan and laid a tender hand on his arm. "What can you do, Alan?"

Alan cast a contemplative look at Jo. He inhaled deeply and raised his brows. "I don't exactly know yet, Jo; but I'm determined to find out what's happened to him. I haven't entirely crossed the Professor off my suspect list."

Jo gave her brother an inquisitive glance. "You believe that the Professor kidnapped John Hammond?"

"I can't be sure – but that's what I think."

A sense of bewilderment had overtaken Jo and she looked at Alan intensely, as if his face held the answer to her question. "But why, Alan? For what reason would Hammond be kidnapped, and by Professor Gates?"

There was a confused silence as Alan leant back in his seat and set his gaze far away in front of him, as if searching for the answer. He was not even conscious of the vacant space next to his as Jo exited the room to fetch the coffee, or aware that she had returned and placed a mug of the steaming drink on the circular mahogany table in front of him.

Although present in body, Dr. Alan Grant's mind was far away. He sat motionless, endeavouring to piece together the puzzle of the missing man. If, indeed, he was correct in his suspicions, and Professor Phil Gates was guilty, for what reason had he kidnapped John Hammond and what had he done with him? What had the news report said? That the Professor was engaged in some scientific project with dinosaurs, and had sought out Hammond's assistance, but was refused.

Alan knew John Hammond to be an eccentric sort of fellow. He was the kind of man who envisions wondrous and marvellous things and dreamt big, but was pragmatic and judicious in times when common sense was called for. Hammond had proved that when the last mission to Isla Sorna had failed nearly seven years ago, and the T Rex had been returned. Grant recalled the television reports, and the televised interview with John Hammond. He had stated then that the dinosaurs on the island were to be left alone without any further interference from man.

After this thorough assessment of Hammond's character, Alan asked himself the same question yet again that had been puzzling him. _What did the Professor want with Hammond and why did he refuse to help Gates? _

Meanwhile, during Grant's reverie, Jo had been studying him keenly. The expression upon his face communicated that he was as a man groping in the dark, desperately trying to discover the light. She stared intently at Alan's face, absorbed, looking for a sign, a hint of emotion, anything. Nothing. And then she saw it. It was only a faint glimmer at first, but Jo thought she read a different appearance in his eyes; and then they flashed with what she conceived as triumph and confirmation. His whole body reacted to it; he sat up resolutely and thumped his fist on the arm of the sofa.

"What is it, Alan?" asked Jo, somewhat alarmed.

Alan looked at his sister. "I think I have the answer!"

Jo returned her brother's steady gaze. "What Alan?"

"Isla Sorna!"

Jo's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Come again?"

Alan stood up in his excitement and snapped his fingers in one sudden motion. "The Professor is undertaking a project on dinosaurs, right?"

Jo's face still wore the same expression of bewilderment. "Yes," she answered simply. "What of it?"

"And he requested the assistance of John Hammond in his project, right?"

Jo gave her brother a quizzical look. What was he getting at? "That's what the report said."

"Now why would a Professor of science solicit the help of John Hammond, who is neither scientist nor palaeontologist?" Grant was growing animated now.

Jo shrugged. "How should I know?" Her face bore a look of curiousity.

Alan rolled his eyes with exasperation. He began to gesticulate with his hands as he frantically tried to get his sister to understand. "But what connection would Hammond have with dinosaurs, the subject of the Professor's project?"

Jo's face was beginning to alter as she began to perceive what her brother was driving at. The light was beginning to dawn on her, too. "Well, Hammond is connected to Isla Sorna, the island he used to set up his reserve for dinosaurs. But that was years ago, Alan. He said himself they're to be let alone now."

"Exactly!" Alan exclaimed, somewhat relieved at this breakthrough. "But what if the Professor doesn't see eye to eye with Hammond about that point? What if he is trying to get Hammond to take him to Isla Sorna to set up experiments to study the dinosaurs?"

"Do you think that's why the Professor's exact project details are unknown?" asked Jo, her eyes clouding over with anxiety.

"Could be," Alan replied. "I think that's why Hammond refused to oblige him. I know him to be a man who would naturally jump at the chance to further science, but not in this case. Not if it meant going back to Isla Sorna and interfering with the dinosaurs. He said himself that they should be left alone in their natural habitat."

Jo rose from her seat and faced her brother. "That may be so, but how can you prove it? What can you do?"

Grant looked at his sister and fixed his steadfast gaze on her. She knew what that look meant. She knew he meant to get involved. "Oh, Alan," she said in a pleading tone. "You came home to San Francisco to have a break. Must you get involved?"

Alan gave Jo one of his warm smiles and took a step towards her. He took both her hands in his. "If I can help Hammond and keep the Professor from causing any harm then I must."

"But what are you going to do?" Jo asked desperately.

Dr. Grant released Jo's hands; and she noticed that his fists tightened as he spoke. "I intend to pay Professor Gates a visit."


	3. An Important Discovery

Jurassic Park

Chapter Three – An Important Discovery

The clock on the mantelpiece chimed ten. Jo gave a wistful sigh as she glanced at Alan, who sat before the laptop on the dining room table, occasionally typing on the keys and then looking back down at the jotting pad to write something down. She took the chair opposite to him, and raised her eyebrows as she watched the deep occupied expression upon her brother's face as he worked perseveringly at his task before him.

They must have sat so for about ten minutes, when Alan's face broke into a satisfied smile. "I have what I've been looking for." He looked up exultantly at his sister, who returned his smile with an inquisitive look. "I've been researching Professor Gates," Grant continued. "I discovered what the reporter said to be true: he is a long-time rival of Hammond's, and has for several years envied his position as Chairman of InGen. In fact, he did run for the position a couple of times himself but lost to Hammond hands down each time. Apparently the Professor's special scientific interests have always been in dinosaurs, and stated that his dream was to someday set up a theme park of his own, but again was beat to that by Hammond when he created Jurassic Park. An interesting point that I discovered was that Professor Gates even offered to buy Jurassic Park from Hammond when he first constructed it, but of course was refused."

Jo's face now wore a look of grave concern. "But it doesn't make sense, Alan," she said, her eyes searching his face, "why would the Professor kidnap John Hammond if he was just going to Isla Sorna to study the dinosaurs?"

Alan's face looked grim as his eyes met Jo's. "I suspect that he's trying to threaten Hammond into stepping down as Chairman of InGen."

Jo's face had almost turned pale, as she said in an unsteady tone, "But what would he do to Hammond to threaten him?"

Grant shook his head. "I don't know, Jo," he said as his forehead furrowed into deep lines of uneasiness. "I also discovered that Gates is a Professor at the University of Pennsylvania. I found a contact number on his website. I intend to give Professor Gates a call tomorrow morning."

A terrible sense of foreboding filled brother and sister, which was heightened by the stillness and silence of the room.

Jo, at last, broke the eerie silence that chilled the air about them. "You might be wrong about the Professor, Alan. What if you are? What do you hope to achieve by your phone call tomorrow?"

Alan gave Jo a rueful smile. "I have the whole night ahead of me to think about it."

The next day dawned bright and fresh as the morning sun peeped in behind the curtains of Alan's bedroom, and with it dawned fresh hope and determination for Dr. Grant. Jo and Alan spoke nothing of last night's incident to Robbie, who chatted incessantly and cheerily over the breakfast table, whilst Jo and Alan joined in as best they could without betraying their true emotions inside.

When the morning meal of pancakes and coffee had been concluded and the breakfast dishes washed and dried, Jo announced that she and Robbie would go out shopping at the mall for an hour, which, Jo thought, would enable her brother to make his investigations that morning in private. Alan gave Jo a grateful smile, while Robbie looked disappointed that his uncle would not be joining them on their shopping trip.

Dr. Grant watched as Jo pulled out of the drive, and smiled as Robbie waved him goodbye. The car rounded the bend at the corner of the street, which signalled Alan's cue to make his telephone call. Breathing in deeply, Grant reached for the phone and dialled the number which he had jotted down last evening. He could feel his heart beating faster than normal in his chest. The throbbing of the beat pounded in his ears as he waited for the receiver to be picked up at the other end. Alan swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. His heart skipped a beat when he at last heard a click on the other end of the line and a female voice say, "Good - morning, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to Professor Phil Gates, please."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Professor Gates is away at present. May I take a message?"

Grant closed his eyes in frustration. He paused a moment before replying, "When will he be back?"

"I'm afraid the time of his arrival back is uncertain. Would you like me to take your name and number and get him to call you back upon his return?"

"No, that's alright, thanks. Can you tell me if there is another way I can reach him?"

"I believe the Professor is on a scientific trip in South America at present, but he did not leave a contact address or telephone number."

Alan's ears pricked at this news and his eyes widened in alert. "Did he say where in South America he has gone?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but believe it's somewhere along the Pacific Coast. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Grant inhaled deeply in order to control his voice before replying, "No, thank-you for your help."

Alan reluctantly laid the phone back on its hook, before sitting down upon the sofa while he endeavoured to gather his thoughts. So Professor Gates was on a scientific trip in the Pacific Coast was he? Surely he had gone to Isla Sorna! Grant was certain if he could find the Professor, he would find Hammond, too. But what if he was mistaken in his suspicions? And yet it all seemed to fit together. Hammond goes missing and the Professor is a long term rival of his who is conducting a project on dinosaurs, his choice subject of scientific interest. Hammond beats him to Chairman of InGen twice, refuses to accept Gates' offer on Jurassic Park and now turns down the Professor's request to assist in his latest project. Now the Professor himself is absent and in the Pacific Coast, too.

Grant knew what course of action he had to take next. He grabbed the phone once more and dialled it hurriedly. He did not have to wait long for his call to be answered this time. "Jack, it's Alan," he said, as he steadied his voice. "I've got a favour to ask . . . if I can rustle up a crew, any chance of taking me to the Pacific Coast in your plane?"


	4. Isla Sorna

Jurassic Park

Chapter Four – Isla Sorna

**Author's Note: Many thanks to Trekker 77 for pointing out the mistake I made at the end of chapter three – it has now been corrected! **

The light from the tall, sky-blue lampshade that stood tall and erect in the corner flooded the room with light, and shone upon the three figures of Dr. Grant, Jo and Harry Warne as they sat around the dining room table.

Alan had disclosed his plans to Jo when she had returned from the mall in the afternoon. Robbie was playing outside in the back garden, playing 'dinosaurs'. The coarse, echoing sound of the raptor's call had drifted in from the open window as brother and sister sat discussing the case, which seemed to add to the drama in an unnatural, menacing way.

Of course Jo protested, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Once Alan had made up his mind he would not be moved, she knew that; and yet she endeavoured to dissuade him from his course of action, fearing with an intense terror the deadly dangers that stalked Isla Sorna.

Not long after Jo and Alan's conversation, Harry Warne, Jo's boyfriend, had arrived. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man, with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. He appeared to be in his mid thirties, about five years Jo's senior, and was a lawyer by profession. There was an easy, care-free manner about him, which was portrayed by a pleasing, good-natured smile which heightened his handsome features. He was a natural with children, Alan thought, and seemed to fit into the role of 'dad' with perfect ease when he was around Robbie. He displayed genuine interest when Robbie paraded his raptor resonating chamber, and joined in his games in complete whole-heartedness and energy.

Alan and Harry appeared to hit it off straight away, and when Robbie had been put to bed that night, Alan revealed his next plan of action to Harry, while Jo listened gravely, her face lined with trepidation.

"I've managed to get in contact with an old friend of mine, Jack Carter. He's agreed to take me to Isla Sorna in his private plane, along with a few other men that I was able to get hold of this morning," Alan explained.

"How many men were you able to assemble so quickly?" Harry inquired, not altogether sure of the wisdom in this crazy venture.

Grant hesitated. He knew it sounded like a reckless and impossible mission. "Including me and Jack, six men."

Harry frowned and uttered an exclamation. "Are you crazy man?" he said incredulously. "What chance do six men have? Do you appreciate the dangers out there? Not only have you got to deal with a possibly dangerous man, and goodness knows how many men he has working for him, but you'll have a variety of man-eating, savage giants to withstand!"

Grant nodded wearily in assent. "I know what I'm going up against. Believe me, I've faced it before," he added, with a short almost disdainful laugh. "I've been out there and battled it all before, and trust me I would be the last person in the world to go back there by choice, but I believe John Hammond is in trouble and I am determined to do all I can to keep a mad Professor making the biggest mistake of his life."

Harry sighed heavily. "I can see I can't discourage you from your impulsive mission, but I think you're crazy. How soon do you leave?"

"I'm going to meet up with Jack tomorrow – he lives in San Diego. We've arranged to rally there with the rest of the crew, and he'll fly us to Isla Sorna the next morning. I told him in plain terms the danger of this trip, but he won't let that deter him. I'll keep in touch by cell phone, so you will be hearing from me," said Alan, as he took a look at Jo's fear stricken face.

"I don't know how you managed to assemble a crew so rapidly," said Harry, in a tone that betrayed a hint of disbelief.

Grant grinned. "A man of my position and experience just happens to know the right people at the right time. Jack's the same – he rustled up a couple of the men himself."

Jo looked at her brother, her body tense with nerves. Alan could read the dread and apprehension in her eyes. No words were necessary between them.

"Well, Alan, I wish you the very best of luck. Hurry home – the safest place to stay, in my opinion, and the more rational decision to have made, but I know you're resolute!" said Harry, as he firmly grasped Grant's hand and shook it warmly.

Grant smiled in appreciation, but Jo detected the faintest glimmer of anxiety about the corners of his mouth. "Thanks Harry. Take care of Jo and Robbie – especially Jo. She worries too much!"

Jo pulled a face at Alan, and received one in return. Then they both smiled, which almost seemed to lighten the heavy atmosphere that hung over them, almost like a thick blanket.

Harry rose to take his leave, and Jo showed him to the door, where they said their goodbyes in a quiet, sober manner. He could sense the cloud that hung over Jo, and as he walked out the door, he leaned forward and gave Jo a soft parting kiss on the forehead and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Jo," he said, as he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Alan's a big boy – he can take care of himself. He knows exactly what he's doing; he'll be alright."

Jo looked at Harry with a look of desperate hope. She forced a weak smile but no words would come.

A similar farewell took place at the same doorway the next morning, this time between brother and sister. "Take care of yourself, Jo. I'll be back before you know it," said Alan, attempting to speak in a steady, optimistic tone. He wrapped Jo up in a tight embrace, which she returned with a trembling lip.

The only words she managed to whisper were, "Keep safe." And then he was gone.

Jo shut the front door and turned round to face Robbie, who stood holding his precious 'toy' from Uncle Alan. He had been somewhat forlorn at breakfast when Alan explained that he would be going away for a while, but had brightened when he told him that he was going on another expedition to the 'dinosaur island', as Robbie called it, and now he smiled up at his Mom with an animated expression. "I wonder what dinosaurs Uncle Alan will see this time. Do you think he'll see any raptors, Mom?"

It was all Jo could do to gain control of her voice. "Perhaps, Robbie . . . perhaps."

Dr. Grant reached his destination ten long hours later. He arrived at Jack Carter's abode weary and fatigued both physically and mentally. A short but satisfactory meal was consumed followed by a brief introduction and meeting with the assembled crew before retiring to bed for the night. The flight to Isla Sorna was to be a long one, and upon arrival all members needed their wits about them, and so a refreshing night's sleep was vital to ensure all the crew was alert, energised and prepared for the dangers and uncertainties ahead both in mind and body.

The members of Grant's crew included their pilot, Jack Carter; Carl Jenkins and Brad Dent, both scientists and friends of Carter's; Darren Wright, an old acquaintance of Grant's and private detective by profession; and Billy Brennan, a fellow palaeontologist who had survived a pteranodon attack on Isla Sora a few years ago, when Alan Grant had been with a search party for the missing Eric Kirby.

The following morning arrived all too soon, and one last briefing session was held after a hearty breakfast. It was a solemn party that filled Carter's plane that morning. The ambience was tense and nervous. Brennan was the only one who made the effort to lighten up the mood with jokes that everyone had heard a hundred times before, and insignificant 'small talk' which only served the purpose of avoiding speaking about the dreaded topic. No one referred to their perilous mission ahead during that tedious and lengthy plane journey.

Grant found himself staring out the window for the latter part of the trip. Watching the clouds sail by sedately had a soporific effect upon him, and he gradually found himself sailing away with them. When Alan awoke Jack was announcing that they were now approximately only an hour and a half away from their destination. Drowsily, Dr. Grant turned his head towards the window, and looked below him through half-open eyes. A large cargo ship was gliding by across the ocean just at that time. It appeared to move very slowly, as if dragging some heavy load.

Alan did not fall asleep again. He could not, even if he wanted to. Now that he knew they were so close to Isla Sorna, and to certain danger, peaceful rest was chased away by a gnawing sense of terror that was difficult to control, even for Dr. Grant. He looked over at the men, Jenkins, Dent and Wright, who had never been to Isla Sorna before. They were nervous, of course, but only of the unknown. They had never stood face to face with raptors, run away from a charging T-Rex or tried to hide from a blood-thirsty Spinosaurus. They had never stood looking death in the face, or known the terrors of walking through dense forest, never sure of what might be stalking you from behind or jump out at you at the next turn. They had never experienced the gripping fear of being hunted by the most terrifying predators that had ever walked the earth.

_Perhaps ignorance is bliss, _thought Alan as images of his previous experiences flashed up before him. _Perhaps it's better if you don't know exactly what you're likely to face. _He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to remember. But they were not events that he was likely to ever forget – especially now.

"Alright, guys!" came Jack's clear voice, which suddenly broke Grant's chain of thought. "Isla Sorna up ahead. Prepare to land!"

Grant felt his stomach lurch forward with the plane, and his heart sink lower into his belly as the plane slowly descended. He could see it himself. There it lay – Isla Sorna, the island of terror! From up above, it gave the appearance of being a pleasant tropical paradise – a dream, get-away Pacific island. _Talk about looks being deceiving! _Thought Alan with a contemptuous snort, as the plane dropped for the final time and came to a bumpy but safe landing along the hard-packed dirt ground.

One by one the sparse rescue team trundled out of the plane, stretching their stiff and numb legs and muscles.

Billy approached Alan as he stretched his aching limbs. He spoke almost hesitantly, scanning the terrain around him, "Feels kind of strange being back here again, doesn't it, Dr. Grant?"

Alan nodded his head slowly in agreement. Then he looked at Billy and gave him a sly grin, "Just keep a look out for Pteranodons."

Billy gave Alan a lopsided smile and a short half laugh, and then almost automatically gave a glance to the skies, which produced a laugh from Dr. Grant.

Well, they had made it to Isla Sorna. Now their real mission awaited them – to search the island in the hopes of discovering the missing John Hammond, and keeping the Professor from interfering with what should be well left alone.

"There doesn't seem to be a sign of life here, Alan. Not a sign!" said Jack.

"Believe me, Jack," said Alan, as his eyes peeled the surroundings, expecting the unexpected at any moment, "this place is very much alive. It's what you might call a living nightmare."

"What I mean is that there doesn't appear to be any sign of human life."

Billy gave a nervous laugh. "Well, if there was, there doesn't seem to be any now."

Alan said nothing. He was beginning to feel anxious and perplexed. He had been so sure of himself and his suspicions of the Professor and his designs. What if he had been horribly wrong, and mistaken completely about Professor Gates? Had he orchestrated this long and hazardous trip for nothing? Had he endangered the lives of himself and five other men for a wasted mission? Grant knew he was responsible, and he felt the full weight of the circumstances with a terrible sense of fear that he had failed miserably.

A couple of the men were beginning to murmur, which added to the guilt which had begun to creep over Dr. Grant. He walked a few paces forward, looking about him with a sense of desperation, eagerly hoping that he would find a sign that man was present here.

Billy walked up to Alan uncertainly. He understood exactly what Grant was feeling and what he must be thinking. "Dr. Grant," he began tentatively. "What if the Professor is on Isla Nublar, instead? You might have just guessed the wrong island. If so, it's not a lost cause. We can easily get to Isla Nublar . . . Dr. Grant?"

Grant didn't seem to be listening. His whole facial expression and body stance had changed. He had strained his head forward and was frowning. His whole body had craned forward, as if he was listening to something. Then he was looking at the trees and scrub to the right, which were trembling slightly, probably with the slight breeze.

"Uh, Dr. Grant?" Billy repeated.

Grant put his hand up to silence Billy. "Shhh!" he commanded.

Billy looked concerned. "What is it?"

"Listen!" came the reply.

Billy obeyed. He could hear the faint screech of some strange birds coming from the forest of green, and the growing complaints of the men.

"I don't hear anything of consequence," began Billy, and then he stopped. Something had caught his attention. He wasn't quite sure what it was at first. It wasn't a sound. No, it was more like a trembling sensation beneath his feet.

The other men had begun to notice it, too, for they had stopped talking, and were looking about them frantically.

The ground and nature about them seemed to be vibrating. And then a faint thudding sound met their ears, which gradually increased to a crescendo as the shaking beneath and around them grew more intense.

Billy found his voice again. "Do you think maybe we should . . . "

Whatever Billy was going to say, he never got to finish it, for at that moment, the thick dense of green parted to reveal a hideous, snarling monster which generally only appeared in nightmares.

The men stared in unbelieving terror at the towering form before them.

"T – Rex!" Billy managed to whisper.

The rest of the men gazed at the dinosaur in silent horror. Fear had seemed to grip them with paralysis.

Grant knew the T – Rex would charge at any moment. Without taking his eyes of the dinosaur, he said in a harsh whisper, "Run!"


	5. A Rescue and a Double Shock

Jurassic Park

Chapter Five – A Rescue and a Double Shock

The men did not need to be told twice. The severe terror that had gripped them was replaced by a stronger willpower – the desire to live. The energy which had been sucked out of them by the sudden emergence of the T – Rex was suddenly rekindled, and they sprang forward into a literal run for their lives.

They pressed forward with dynamic speed, hearts pounding wildly and sweat dripping from their brows whilst a sickening feeling filled their stomachs. They ran faster still, leaving behind the dirt road and pressed forward into the dense forest now, ignoring the pain that clenched in their sides whilst their chests heaved heavily.

Grant led the party, with Billy close at his side. He turned to look back over his shoulder once, and at once received a reproof from Alan. "Don't look back, Billy! Just keep running!" he said in a gasping voice.

They could all hear the monster behind them, as he came thundering through the undergrowth, uttering its blood curdling roar. They could almost feel it upon them, as it came chasing them through the thick mass of jungle before them.

As with all hunters who hound their prey, the T – Rex had already picked out the weakest of its victims. There is always one who is just behind the rest of the fleeing prey; always one who makes the mistake of looking back. Brad Dent was the ill – fated victim. He could feel the T – Rex hot upon his trail, and looked behind him to see how close the dinosaur had gained on him. This caused him to slow down in his run, and as he beheld the murderous glint in the monster's wicked eyes, and heard its blood-curdling roar which chilled his heart in desperate fear, his legs seemed to just stop moving. He stood rooted to the spot, his body frozen in utter terror. His face was a picture of stunned horror, and a pathetic acceptance of the inevitable.

The other men heard a heart rending, horrifying scream from Dent as the T – Rex roared in triumph. Then an unmistakable, spine-chilling crunch of razor teeth upon bone followed, and it was all over.

The others heard all this in dismay, but dreaded to look back upon the bloody scene. They did not dare look back – fear and a sickening reluctance to behold such a haunting sight kept them from doing so. They could not help Brad now – why look back? No, they must press forwards.

Grant knew the chase was over, for now. The T – Rex had got what he wanted at the present time, but it would be back, Grant knew that. It knew they were there on the island, and it would be back hunting them again eventually. Alan shouted his next message, so as the other men would hear him. "I think I can see a building up ahead – we're heading for that!"

Further on, in a small clearing, a tall building stood erect and dark in the shadows. It looked old, neglected and broken down in parts, but would offer them shelter and protection for now. It had once been a laboratory, constructed for the purpose of cloning and nurturing dinosaurs on a tempory basis before being moved on to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar.

The small party of now five men ran to the front door. Grant grasped the handle and turned it, but it would not open. He tried it again, and pulled at it with agonised desperation, but to no avail. In frustration he kicked the door and pounded upon it with his fist, whilst uttering an exclamation of annoyance.

Darren Wright began to grow almost hysterical. "Why won't it open?" he cried frantically. His whole body was shaking with the ordeal. "Why won't it open?" he repeated.

"Shut up, Wright, and let me think!" Grant replied savagely.

"But we need to get in there!" Wright persisted in a panicked tone. "That T – Rex will be after us . . ."

At that moment, a male voice came from the other side of the door. "Who's there?" it demanded, with a slight hint of fear.

The men's hearts jumped violently, as they stared towards the door, wide-eyed. A voice belonging to another human being from inside was the last thing they expected.

Grant ushered for the men to keep silent. He put his head up against the door to listen, and then cautiously he answered, "I'm Dr. Grant, and have four other men with me. We've been chased by a Tyrannosaur – let us in!"

Alan heard an exclamation, which sounded to be one of delight and surprise from the man inside. The others waited breathlessly as the sound of a scuffling and of a stiff bolt being scraped back from the inside of the door came to their ears. The door creaked open, and the five impatient men barged in. What Alan now saw only increased his astonishment. An older man with a white beard and silver rimmed glasses stood open mouthed before him with an unquestionable expression of sheer joy and relief on his face. "Dr. Grant!" he said, grasping Alan by the hand and squeezing it firmly. "It's good to see you again!"

"What are you doing here, Hammond?" were the only words that Alan could find to say.

John Hammond's face grew serious as he drew Grant aside. "You must help me, Grant," he said, in a voice that betrayed urgency. "I was kidnapped and taken here by a Professor Phil Gates . . . why, do you know him?" he asked when he saw the changed expression on Alan's face at the mention of the Professor's name.

"Not personally, but I know of him."

"Well he's orchestrating a foolish and dangerous project Grant and we must stop him! He forced me here in the hopes I would reveal the secrets of cloning the dinosaurs, and when I refused he left me here to be hunted and ripped apart by those blood-thirsty, savage beasts . . . "

"Wait, he left you here?" inquired Billy disbelievingly.

Hammond nodded, whilst Grant's face took on a look of absolute disgust and contempt. "Crazy, murdering fool!" he muttered through clenched teeth. "Where did he go?"

"This is the worst part," said Hammond as his eyes grew larger with fear and desperation as he related his story. "He's been constructing a park back in California but did not reveal his plans to anyone except those whom he's employed to assist him in this mad scheme of his. He was hoping I would disclose the secrets of how to engineer the dinosaurs, but I refused. I had learnt my lesson years ago when I made the mistake of building this place in the beginning, but you can't change the past." Here Hammond sighed miserably, and clutched Grant in an even firmer grasp, as if pleading for his life. "Grant they must be stopped! Because I refused to help them they tranquilised and captured some of the dinosaurs to ship back to the mainland."

"They've what?" Dr. Grant asked, in a voice that contained an underlying tone of revulsion. An incredulous look of dismay had formed on his face.

"Just what I said," insisted Hammond. "I wish it weren't true myself. But Professor Gates is on his way back to California now in a cargo ship with nearly thirty men and a load of man-eating . . ."

"How many is he taking back?" Grant interrupted. His face had drained of its entire colour.

"He captured about a dozen Compsognathus, a couple of Velociraptors and . . ." Hammond hesitated. He didn't like the look on Grant's face.

"And what?"

John Hammond took a deep breath before uttering the dreaded words, "A T – Rex."

A dreadful silence filled the room. No words were needed. The expression on the men's faces communicated the horror and unrealism of the situation.

Grant closed his eyes for a moment. So that was what the cargo ship was that he had seen from the plane. To think that they had passed right over the Professor and the ship's deadly cargo . . .

"We need to get back to the plane," announced Grant. It was vital to keep a clear head. "We need to get back before they do and somehow we've got to stop them."

"You don't mean we've got to go back out there?" Carl Jenkins asked dubiously. "Are you crazy? That T – Rex is still out there!"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Grant snapped.

Jenkins was beginning to shake. His voice was full of tremor when he spoke. "It's already got Brad. He was a good friend of mine, Dr. Grant. Do you want the same to happen to the rest of us?"

Grant said nothing. No words would help Jenkins. He was helplessly gripped with a hopeless fear.

Billy approached Jenkins. "We've got to try, Carl. We all just have to stick close together. You knew this wasn't exactly going to be a picnic when you agreed to come."

Carl looked at Billy, and then sank to the ground overcome with emotion. "We were good friends, me and Brad. We trained together . . . " his voice trailed off.

The rest of the men stood motionless. They did not know what to say, and even if they did, what were words at such an awful time as this?

It was Grant who at last broke the agonising silence. "We'll wait a few minutes while Carl calms himself; but we have to go back to the plane, Carl. You have to come with us."

Carl made no answer, but gave Grant a look as if to express that he understood, and would endeavour to collect himself.

Hammond turned to Alan. "You still haven't told me what you are doing here, Dr. Grant."

Grant looked at Hammond and gave a wry smile. In simple terms he explained the whole story to the fascinated Hammond, who drank in every word with the utmost astonishment.

When Grant had concluded his story, Hammond said in a grateful voice that betrayed the slightest hint of emotion, "I'm glad you followed your instincts, Dr. Grant. Whatever would I have done if you hadn't been willing to risk your life to help me? I'll forever be indebted to you." It was clear that Hammond was deeply touched by Grant's heroic course of action, and he would never forget it for as long as he lived.

Grant was not the kind of man who took easily to praise or thanks from anyone, so he merely nodded his head and then turned to Carl, who had now risen from his depressive pose off the floor. "It's time we headed back to the plane."

Carl nodded in acceptance.

"Alright everybody," said Grant, as he turned to face the group. "Stick close together and make as little noise as possible. The quicker we get moving the sooner we'll be off this island."

No words were spoken as they unlatched the heavily bolted door, and crept cautiously and surreptitiously outside. Each man was furtively looking about him, whilst their hearts beat nervously inside their throats. Their tongues cleaved to the roof of their mouths, whilst shining crystals of perspiration formed on their foreheads.

Billy rubbed his sweaty palms on his shorts. His eyes darted all around him as he kept close to Alan.

A sudden sound coming from the thick clusters of trees to the left of them caused the group to start and spin round in fright, but relaxed again when they discovered the noise belonged to a couple of squabbling birds.

Warily the group continued to retrace their steps back to the plane. As they made their way, they stumbled across the spot where Dent had met his end. The ground of matted undergrowth was stained with blood, and the way the foliage was uprooted and strewn messily about them depicted that there had been a struggle. Jenkins closed his eyes and swallowed back the rising throb in his throat as his chest tightened. Grant perceived his distress and gave the quiet orders to pass on with more haste.

Still they moved on, and the men inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when they neared the edge of the forest. Between the trees they could see the dirt road and beyond that the vast ocean.

Hurrying forwards the men broke out into the clearing, but the sight that met their eyes caused them to come to a sudden stop whilst they stared ahead of them in horror as hope slowly drained away from their hearts.

What had once been a plane was now a demolished mass of crumpled metal.


	6. Trapped!

Jurassic Park

Chapter Six – Trapped!

The group of six men stared in hapless misery at the crushed remains of what had been a plane. A long silence ensued, as shock had utterly robbed them of speech.

Jack slowly advanced towards the wreckage. The others followed in silent contemplation – each lost in his own bitter thoughts.

At last Jack spoke. "How do you think it happened?"

Grant stepped forward as he examined the damage. There were evident signs that the plane had fallen into the merciless clutches of a very large and raging carnivore. "T – Rex, most likely," he said simply.

Jack stared in dismay at his demolished plane. Kicking at it angrily he cursed the dinosaur that had been the instigator of all this havoc.

"What are we going to do?" asked Billy, turning to Grant. His voice was calm and steady, but inside his stomach was a tight knot of fear.

Grant lowered the backpack from off his shoulders. "I'm going to call for help," he said, as he reached inside for the cell phone. If he could get hold of Jo, she would be able to send a rescue party to take them off this island. He would also warn of the approaching ship and its fatal cargo that it contained inside, and Jo would be able to arrange for naval intervention before it reached its destination. Then the dinosaurs could be returned to Isla Sorna where they rightfully belonged, and the Professor could then face the music in a courtroom . . . Alan had it all planned. He dialled Jo's number in hopeful expectation. Lifting the phone to his ears, he waited to hear the familiar ringing tone that generally followed, but it didn't come. Instead, a loud buzz ensued followed by a fuzzy, crackling sound. Frustrated, Grant rang off and tried again, but the same buzzing and crackling sound met his ears.

"What's the matter, Dr. Grant?" asked Carl nervously. He feared the worst.

"No blasted signal!" replied Grant through gritted teeth as he threw the phone back into his backpack in anger, and then proceeded to rub his hand across his mouth whilst struggling to control his rising feelings of panic and rage.

Carl's eyes glazed over with fear. He stared at Grant as if he had just pronounced a death sentence over him. "I knew it!" he said, in a strange, faraway voice. "We're all gonna die!"

"Shut up Carl and calm yourself!" said Billy roughly. He could sense that Grant was worried, and when Alan was worried then things really were bad. Billy knew that Grant was trying to think, and quick. When you're trapped on an island infested with giant man-eating, blood-thirsty lizards then you have to be quick-witted, cunning and above all, as composed as humanly possible. If you panicked in the face of danger like this, you wouldn't stand a chance. Panic breeds confusion and completely veils all presence of mind and the ability to think sensibly. Billy knew that he would have to be strong, and he purposed to support Grant as best he could.

Ignoring the tumult of threatening emotions that pounded at his heart to be released, he coolly addressed Grant, "Maybe the signal is just bad here. Perhaps we should try it somewhere else."

Grant looked up at Billy. "We'll try it," he said, giving Brennan a small and sharp grateful nod.

Together they walked some part away from the rest of the group. Once again Grant pulled out his phone and dialled his sister's number; and once again he was unsuccessful. This time, though, it made a very different noise. It gave a piercing continual beep, and then went dead.

Billy looked at Grant inquiringly.

Alan sighed heavily and gave Billy a weary look. "Battery's dead."

Billy made no reply. He wanted to scream, but what good would that have done? Screaming would only alert their presence to the dinosaurs and have them hunting them from every corner of the island.

Slowly the two men made a dejected walk back to the expectant party. Grant did not need to explain the problem; they could all see the hopelessness in his eyes.

Terror seized Carl in its sharp talons. "What do we do now?" he asked, his eyes flashing wildly. He almost looked like a madman. "We must build a fire!" he exclaimed. "If we build a fire we can alert a passing ship to our presence!"

"Oh, sure," said Grant sarcastically, "and just alert all the dinosaurs to where we are while we're at it!"

"But we must do something!" said Carl desperately, whilst grabbing Grant by his shirt collar. "We'll all die if we stay here!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" said Alan, as he endeavoured to release Carl's hands from his shirt.

But Carl didn't shut up. Uncontrollable fear had taken its full toll upon him, and he clung to Grant even tighter whilst crying out in a hysterical frenzy.

Billy rushed over to Carl and tried to pull him off Grant in a desperate effort to quieten him down. "Shut up you stupid idiot! The way you're carrying on you'll bring every blasted dinosaur over here!"

Still Carl hung on, shouting and cursing. Grant could see that if he didn't take quick and serious action, Carl would continue in this frantic state until he grew too exhausted to continue or a dinosaur found them first. In one sudden, swift moment he had knocked Carl to the ground. He lay there in stunned silence, holding his bleeding jaw.

Grant stood above him, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Carl, but you left me no choice."

Carl's chest was heaving. A multitude of emotions swept over him, but the one he felt the most was a burning sense of shame. He slowly rose from the ground, but kept his eyes downcast as he muttered in a low voice, "I'm sorry, Dr. Grant. I don't know what came over me."

Before Grant could make any reply, a shout from Darren Wright caught his attention. "Look up there! It's a large jet of some sort – we're saved! Start waving to attract its attention!"

A wonderful, indescribable sense of relief filled every beating heart, as they looked towards where the excited Darren was pointing. It was extremely high up, but sure enough, it was plain to see that it was no figment of Darren's imagination. Laughing with an incredible feeling of release, they all began to wave madly at the large black object.

"I think it's seen us!" cried Jack in delight. "Look! It's beginning to descend!"

Billy squinted up as the object of their attention began to slowly descend. A sudden feeling of doubt crept up his spine as he beheld it circling over them as it gradually sank lower and lower. Surely a jet wouldn't circle quite like that . . . a horrible, sickening sensation began to sweep over Billy. He stopped waving.

"Umm, guys," he began in a warning tone. "I don't think that's a jet."

Grant had also stopped waving. He was beginning to feel wary, too. Somehow it didn't seem the right form or shape for a plane. As the object circled again and dropped even lower, Grant suddenly knew why. "Pteranodon!"


	7. The Pteranodon Attack

Jurassic Park

Chapter Seven – The Pteranodon Attack

The men's narrowed eyes that had squinted up at the approaching 'plane' now widened in terror as realisation presented them with the flying object's true identity.

"Make for the forest!" Alan cried. "Try and make for an area closely sheltered by trees!"

The frightened party made a desperate dash for the nearby forest. Grant inwardly chided himself for not realising sooner that the object of their attention was a flying carnivore and not a plane coming to their rescue as they had hoped. Of course, upon reflection, there had been no familiar hum of an engine as there should have been had the Pteranodon in fact turned out to be a plane. Why had he been so careless, so stupid? His habitual good sense had been blinded by the earnest hope of being liberated from this dreadful place.

They had all made it to the forest now. Billy looked above him in fearful anticipation. Sure enough, the Pteranodon was just behind them, and now low enough to be plainly seen it began shrieking death in a terrible, shrill voice, which sent a cold shiver of dread down Billy's spine. If there was any dinosaur he feared above all, it was the Pteranodon. Barely surviving a Pteranodon attack a few years ago, these monstrous, flying carnivores had haunted Billy's dreams ever since, and now he was reliving his nightmare.

Carl appeared to have learned some sense from the knock Grant had given him, and although his face depicted anything else but serenity, he possessed the sense enough to follow Grant who was heading for a thick cluster of trees. If they could only obtain shelter from their leafy canopy, it would offer them protection until their attacker retreated.

Hammond, although the oldest and less mobile of the group, was making incredible speed for a man of his age. It was surprising what fear could drive one to do under the strain of such circumstances.

Suddenly, the whole air about them seemed to be rent in sunder by a loud chorus of penetrating and macabre screeching. Looking up, Billy could now see that the single Pteranodon had been joined by two more. They looked devilish and almost unreal as they uttered their morbid and trenchant screams of hunger for blood.

With the exception of Darren Wright and John Hammond they had all made it to their sanctuary of trees. They pressed their backs tightly up against the tree trunks, shouting words of encouragement to their comrades who were still pressing forwards. Hammond's shirt was drenched in sweat, and his face was a deep hue of red as he raced toward the others, puffing and panting excessively. John Hammond's remarkable run for his life was well rewarded, however, for he reached the safety zone just as a Pteranodon had begun a swift swoop with claws outstretched to secure its prey. Billy gulped as he beheld Hammond's near miss – a single second later and he would have been too late.

Darren, however, had been struck down with an unhealthy sense of fear when the unearthly sound of the three Pteranodons met his ears. Panic seized him when he realised that they were now being hunted by three flying monsters instead of one, and in that terrible moment he seemed to lose it completely. Shouting in an awful voice of one gone crazy with fear, he said, "We'll all be killed out here! I'm going back to the building – I'll be safe there!"

Grant put out a hand as if to stop his friend. "No, you crazy fool!" he shouted back in a tone of urgent warning. "You're live bait out there! You'll be safe here!"

But Darren was deaf to Grant's cries. He was a man seized with terror, and he turned on his heel and fled in the direction towards the abandoned laboratory.

"I've got to stop him and bring him back!" said Grant, voicing his thoughts.

"If you do you're just as crazy a fool as he is!" said Billy, as he watched Darren running for his life.

The Pteranodons, angry and aggravated that they could not get at their prey, turned a keen eye on the fleeing Darren Wright. He was perfect game. The men looked on in horror as the Pteranodons ceased circling the trees above them, turned direction and commenced pursuing their prey.

Repressing his feelings of fright, and going against his better judgement, Grant flung off his backpack and sprang forward, ignoring the shouts of a horrified Billy who had reached out to pull him back, and ran after his friend. The rest of the men could only look on the following sequence of events with utter dread and intense terror. It's a terrible thing to feel powerless and inadequate at such moments as this, almost like when you're watching a movie and you're desperate to do something to help, but you can't. Only this wasn't a movie – it was the real thing.

Grant could hear that the Pteranodons were directly above him now. Digging his feet hard into the ground, Alan pressed forward harder than before. He had nearly reached Darren now, but a blood-thirsty, flesh-hungry Pteranodon reached him first. Alan looked on in deep distress and alarm as his friend let out a piercing, spine-chilling scream of horror and pain as a triumphant Pteranodon sunk its stabbing talons deep into Darren's flesh in one almighty swoop, and carried him off with an exultant screech that he had won his prize. Alan could only watch as his friend was carried off beyond reach and beyond all help, but he did not have time to grieve now. There would be time enough for that later. The thoughts that now replaced the ones of sorrow and regret were ones of desire to save his own skin.

Hearing a tremendous shriek above him, Grant ducked just in time to avoid falling into the clutches of the second Pteranodon. Turning his back upon the direction in which he had been running, Alan sprang forward into another desperate run, this time to save his own life, back towards his anxious companions, who had beheld the attack with extreme trepidation and sorrow.

But the Pteranodons would not be deterred so easily. They must and would have blood! They too wheeled in the air and changed direction, in hot pursuit of Alan Grant. He was nearly at the trees now, just a few more paces and . . .

"Alan, look out!" screamed Jack.

Before he knew what was happening, Alan felt a shooting pain in his shoulders and in the top of his back, as though something sharp was cutting into his flesh. The next thing he knew was that his feet were lifting off the ground as he rose high into the air. As shock was replaced by fear, Alan suddenly realised what had happened. He was dangling from the talons of a Pteranodon!

Kicking wildly and hitting out at his captor Alan began shouting in the hopes that the Pteranodon would release its hold upon him; but it continued to cling on even tighter in its cutting, vice-like grasp. Blood was trickling down his arm, but Alan could not care less about that. He just wanted to be set free from the Pteranodons claws, and be delivered from his inevitable fate if he could not escape . . .

Trying to clear his head as the Pteranodon continued its flight towards the lofty heights of its rocky domain, a sudden thought flashed through his mind: his pocket knife!

Glancing up at his vanquisher, Grant could see a glint of victory in its wicked eyes. This premature sense of conquest in the Pteranodon gave Grant a fresh invigorated drive of determination, spurring him on to his goal. He knew he had to act quickly, otherwise he would be the next meal fed to a nest full of hungry baby Pteranodons . . .

Wriggling frantically Alan struggled to reach for his pocket. He had to curl his legs up and heave them up towards his chest, as the firm grip of the Pteranodon's talons prohibited him from reaching inside his pocket with ease. After a few moments of fumbling and grunting with the effort and the pain searing in his upper body, Alan's hand arrested the desired object. Drawing it out carefully, Alan sprang the pocket knife open, and proceeded to hack at the Pteranodon's legs, in a desperate attempt to free himself.

The Pteranodon emitted a screech of painful surprise, but still it would not release its grasp. Growing desperate, Alan began to stab his captor in the claws that clung so tightly around his shoulders, and deep into its lower body. This seemed to make all the difference. Alan could feel the Pteranodon slowly discharging its firm hold, as it also began to descend. In one last upward thrust into its body, the Pteranodon released Grant whilst uttering a defeated cry of distress, and he fell, plummeting downwards at an incredible rate. In one quick thought, Alan dropped his knife, taking the precaution that he might not fall upon it and increase his injuries or worse.

Grant fell with a tremendous thud onto the ground, landing upon his side. Thankfully he had not fallen more than forty feet, as the Pteranodon had rapidly lost height in the air during its attack from Alan, and so he escaped this episode with nothing more than deep cuts into his shoulders and upper body, as well as several large bruises from his fall.

Looking around him, Grant could see that he was out of the forest now and right in the open. It took him several minutes to regain his breath and to steady his thumping heart, but he knew that he couldn't stay there for long. The Pteranodons could return at any moment. Alan slowly rose from the ground, wincing as he did so. His whole body felt stiff and sore.

Forcing himself onwards, he made a slow and aching amble to the forest ahead of him. He had successfully freed himself from the Pteranodon, his next mission was to find his friends who had by now probably given him up for dead. Grant had no idea as to where he was exactly, or how far away he was from the others. They had been temporarily separated, and it was now down to him to reunite himself with his comrades.


	8. Survival

Jurassic Park

Chapter Eight – Survival

Billy and the others remained rooted to the spot under their haven of trees. Not a single word was uttered. Shock, terror and dismay lined all their faces. They had just lost two more men, and more importantly the man who was their ultimate guide, leader and rock: Dr. Grant. Their chances of survival had been slim enough – now it seemed pretty much impossible.

Billy's face appeared almost stunned as he surveyed the rapidly thinning group. Those who were left consisted of John Hammond, Carl Jenkins, Jack Carter and himself. He could hardly accept the fact that Grant was now gone from them – it seemed so unreal that for a moment Billy thought that perhaps this was all a bad dream. Grant had seemed so invincible – he had survived the horrors and nightmares of this deadly place twice before, Billy had been certain that the man he admired so much was untouchable. And now he had been hunted and carried away to a horrible death by the very dinosaur that Billy feared the worst. He stared ahead of him into the forest – the form and outline of the trees and shrubs began to appear hazy and blurred as a hard lump began to form in his throat.

Billy's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the bleak voice of Carl: "Three down, four to go . . ."

Billy whirled round savagely. "Shut up, will you?" he cried, addressing Carl. "We have grief and trouble enough without having to listen to you blubber and prophecy death all the time!"

Carl's eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't you speak to me like that! If it hadn't been for Grant we wouldn't be in this God-forsaken place anyway!"

Those words were like waving a red flag tauntingly in front of an already seething bull. Billy grabbed Carl by the throat. He had formed his hand into a fist, and was ready to deliver a severe punch to the unfortunate Jenkins, when a restraining hand prohibited him from distributing it. "That's enough Billy," came the firm but gentle voice of John Hammond. "We have sufficient enemies out there without making ones of each other. At times like this we need to stick and work together, not quarrel and fight."

Billy lowered his raised arm and looked at the ground, ashamed and embarrassed. He knew Hammond was right. Stretching out his hand in apology, Billy said in a low voice, "I'm sorry, Carl."

Carl took the offered hand and both men shook hands solemnly. "I'm sorry, too, Billy. I shouldn't have said what I did – I'm just so . . . scared."

"We all are, Carl," said Jack. "Now, we can't change what has happened, but we can influence our future. What should we do now? We have no means of transport and no ways of contact."

A thoughtful silence ensued. At last Billy spoke. "We're just gonna have to wait for a rescue, I guess. As Grant's sister won't have heard from him, she's bound to send a search party for us sooner or later. For now, I guess we begin to head for the best place of shelter we have – the old laboratory."

Everyone agreed that this was the best course of action to take at the present time. Once they were safe inside the walls of that laboratory, they could perhaps make plans of what more they could do to secure their safety and hasty departure from this island. Now all that mattered was to just be able to survive their stay here.

It was a weary, disheartened and sorrowful group that began a slow trudge towards their desired destination. No one volunteered any conversation, which might have somewhat lightened the damp mood that had settled upon the men. Every mind had turned to the sequence of events that had taken place since their arrival at Isla Sorna. They had lost three men already, how many more would they lose? Who would be next? _We'll probably all die one way or another, _thought Billy miserably.

Light was beginning to fade as the sun prepared to trade places with the moon. A soft mist had begun to fall, adding to the mystery and ghostliness of the surroundings. It was even more frightening to be traipsing about Isla Sorna in the dark, where one could barely see where he was going, or what lurked behind every tree or bush.

It had suddenly occurred to Billy that now daylight was not on their side, the laboratory might not be so easy to find. He hadn't been exactly sure of where they were anyway, as they were heading from a different direction than this morning. Everything in this maze of forest looked exactly alike, how could he tell where they were or in what direction they were going? It was a horrible thought, and one that Billy decided to shake off quickly. He had to be strong, determined and calm at all times, just like Grant. Billy sighed. _Just like Grant . . . _Billy was glad it was dark and the other men couldn't see his face; there was a slight wet trace down one cheek.

Another and very different thought now came to Billy. It was a feeling that he couldn't explain, but he had the strangest sensation that they were being watched – even followed. Billy gave himself a shake. _Get a grip, Billy Brennan! _He told himself inwardly. _You just think that because you're scared and frightened and you expect the worst. _

Still, Billy couldn't completely wave off the creeping feeling of uneasiness and doubt.

"What was that noise?" asked Carl suddenly, in a nervous whisper.

Billy had heard it, too. It had only been faint, but the sound was not completely foreign to him. The noise came again, this time slightly closer, but still not close enough for Billy to be sure of what it was. He concentrated everything he had into that sound, as he earnestly tried to recall where he had heard it before.

"What was it, Billy?" asked Carl again.

"Oh, nothing much, I'm sure. Probably a bird," came Billy's cheerful reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Billy replied in a confident tone, which seemed to satisfy Carl for the present, for he said nothing and continued to soldier on. Billy wasn't quite sure though whether he was trying to convince Carl or himself.

When the noise came again a third time, still not close enough for it to be interpreted, Hammond said in a low voice, "Are you sure that's a bird, Billy?"

Billy paused slightly before answering, "No."

"It's just that I'm positive I've heard that sound before," Hammond continued.

"So am I," agreed Billy, "but I just can't seem to place it."

Hammond was about to say something else, when the sound met their ears once more, this time much closer and more clear, which caused all the men to freeze with fear in their tracks.

In that moment, Billy and Hammond both knew where they had heard that sound before. It had been a long time, but they could not mistake that definite chilling, haunting call that belonged to one of the most intelligent, cunning and aggressive dinosaurs that ever lived.

"Raptors!" murmured Billy.

"What shall we do?" asked Carl, as he began to quake with fear. This was worse than when they had run from the T – Rex and the Pteranodons, for they had been able to see them, and where they were running. Now it was getting dark, and they could not see their approaching hunters, or where they were going. It was a horrible feeling to know that something was out there to get them, but their place of concealment was hidden and unknown. If they pressed forward, would they run straight into them? If they turned back, would they face them then? Had they already completely surrounded the small group on all sides?

Suddenly, the sound of rustling drifted to their ears. Their squinting eyes darted about them wildly, frantically scanning the area about them in a dreadful sense of terrified expectation. Even in the dim light of the evening the men could see that the nearby surrounding branches were vibrating with movement which were caused by something living and intimidating behind them. The men's breath came in short, panting gasps, their hearts pulsated abnormally in their chests and the sound of it pounded inside their heads.

A dark, ominous shadow began to emerge out of the mist to the right of them, giving it a ghostly appearance; only this shadow began to take on the form of scaly flesh as it moved forward in a slow, meaningful but threatening manner. This was no mere shadow, and it was certainly no ghost. It was as real as any of the men present at that moment. As the menacing figure advanced, the terrified group watched in horror as it took on the shape and outline of a Velociraptor.

_Oh, great! _Thought Billy mordantly. _This won't be the only raptor about either – they generally attack in groups. _

As if to confirm Billy's line of thoughts, and to the men's greatest dismay and consternation, a whole group of moving shadows began to close in around them. A pack of five, evil - looking raptors had completely surrounded the terrified group. Their hideous faces looked at them hungrily through piercing, malevolent eyes as they snarled at their prey, displaying sets of deadly, razor teeth. Billy could almost sense a gloating look of dominance and victory in their eyes, and he loathed it beyond words.

The men could not run. There was nowhere to go. They certainly couldn't break through the ring of Raptors that had encircled them. No, the situation was hopeless. They had been blessed to have made it this far, but there was no point in pretending that there was a way out of this predicament now; no point in refusing to believe the inevitable. They would all be killed.

Just at that moment, a sound that greatly resembled that of a gunshot perforated the air, which produced a shriek of alarm from the Raptors. The men started in surprise. Had they heard correctly? If so, then someone else was out there. Perhaps a rescue party . . . they didn't dare hope that it was, for fear of disappointment.

Another gunshot resounded in their ears, and then another. Each shot sounded closer and closer. The noise totally unsettled the confused Raptors, and with an echoing sound of annoyance and defeat, they reluctantly darted away into the darkness, and the mist swallowed them up.


	9. A Joyful Reunion

Jurassic Park

Chapter Nine – A Joyful Reunion

The group of four men stared disbelievingly after the vanished Raptors, hardly daring to believe their lucky escape from their doomed fate. The sound of gunshot, which had come in the direction from above the forest of trees, had now ceased. Instead, a scuffling sound as though someone was struggling to descend from a tree met the ears of the astonished group. The mist had thickened, so it was impossible to see who it was that had certainly saved their lives.

"Who's there?" Billy called out into the darkness.

The single figure of a man carrying a shotgun emerged from the mist in front of them. "Don't you recognise me, Billy?" came a familiar voice.

The men stared ahead of them in dumbfounded amazement, and overwhelming joy. "Dr. Grant!" cried Billy as he rushed forward in unspeakable delight. "We thought you were dead!"

"I very nearly was!" Grant responded in that same cool manner that betrayed no hint of fear or emotion.

"But how did you escape? We thought that Pteranodon had you for sure!" said Hammond, who could still hardly believe his eyes or ears.

"I recommend you always carry a pocket knife," said Grant with a dry smile, as he held up the mentioned article. "They always come in handy."

The men laughed as Grant's meaning sunk in.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked his friend, noticing for the first time Grant's torn and blood-stained shirt, which became visible as a beam of moonlight shone their way.

"Never better," Grant replied as he shouldered the shotgun.

"Where did you get that?" asked Hammond, nodding towards the gun.

Grant smiled. "I found it," he replied. "One of the Professor's hired men must have dropped it in a hurry when they were on the island. I thought it might be a useful thing to have in a place like this, so I picked it up. Good job I did, too, otherwise you'd all be goners!"

Billy placed his hands on his hips and smiled as a hearty sigh of relief escaped him. "I'm mighty glad you stumbled across us in time. Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Grant clapped a hand on Billy's back. "I'm glad to see you, too."

They both smiled and shook hands warmly, which prompted the other men to do the same; and in turn Jack, Carl and Hammond had all exchanged a handshake with their friend who had saved them from their scaly enemies.

After this joyful reunion, it was then decided that they should cautiously continue to make their way to the laboratory together. Speaking in hushed tones and keeping close together, lest they lost one another in the misty darkness, the five exhausted but determined men pressed forwards, led once again by Alan. Billy couldn't remember a time when he had felt happier or more relieved, excepting on the occasion of his rescue from that awful Pteranodon attack a few years back, of course.

"How did you manage to find us?" asked Carl, who was still living in wonder at Grant's incredible survival of the Pteranodon attack, and his timely appearance that evening.

"After escaping my captor," Grant explained, "my only thoughts were of being reunited with you all. I had been dropped in a wide, open area, so I hurried back into the forest, sometimes running, sometimes walking. I had already figured you'd probably make a break for the old laboratory, so fixed that as my destination, too. On my way there, I found the shotgun, which you already know about. Not long after that, I heard the Raptors quite nearby, so I scudded up that tree. As I looked down, I could just about manage to see those bloodthirsty devils surrounding you. I knew I had to think quickly, and instantly thought of the gun. The rest is history."

The men listened intently to this narrative, spellbound. Grant's timing had been impeccable. Had he arrived at the scene a moment later he would have been too late.

The remainder of their trek was made in silence. It seemed like a whole hour had elapsed before they finally beheld the desired building in the near distance, when in reality it had only been about twenty minutes; but twenty minutes can seem like forever when you're tired, anxious and mentally as well as physically exhausted.

Just as the drained and fatigued party were looking gratefully at the welcome sight of their sanctuary, a terrible sound filled the air around them, which instantly chilled their hearts, and sent their blood running cold. It was the sound of approaching footsteps – very heavy, purposeful footsteps, which were obviously made by a large and fearful creature.

"Is it the T-Rex?" asked Hammond in a frightened whisper.

The men had begun to feel the vibrations in the ground beneath them, as the sound grew nearer and more distinct.

"It sounds different," said Billy, straining his head forward to listen. "What do you think, Dr. Grant?"

"You're right," agreed Alan. "It sounds larger somehow."

Alan's words sent a tingle of fear down Carl's spine. "What could be larger than a T-Rex?"

In response, the giant, repulsive form of a hideous dinosaur with a tall, curved structure on its back, loomed up behind them snarling murderous threats. It looked at them viciously as it towered above them, measuring about sixteen meters high.

"Spinosaurus!" Grant muttered in a tone of awe, as all eyes fixed helplessly at the emergence of their latest and biggest enemy yet. He knew it meant to charge them at any moment. In a sudden voice full of urgent command, Grant ordered the men to run.

The dinosaur gave a horrible roar and proceeded to chase the men, who were running towards the laboratory in great trepidation. The weary group felt a fresh burst of adrenalin pump in their veins as they raced forward. They were almost there now! They could almost feel the vibrations of the approaching Spinosaurus tingle through their own bodies, as it began to gain ground on them.

The five men reached the building and ran inside, bolting the door tightly behind them, and just in time, for at that moment, the raging dinosaur hurled itself against the walls of the building with tremendous force, causing the very foundations to shudder at the strength of this detestable and carnivorous giant. The Spinosaurus continued to launch itself at the building, as it endeavoured to get at its quivering prey, who no longer thought the laboratory as safe a stronghold as they had thought.

Grant could see the walls beginning to crack, as a splintering sound ensued. The door was also beginning to give way as the Spinosaurus continued to deliver its attack.

Billy stared in horror at the now dented door, and watched as it slowly began to break before his eyes. They had not escaped so much danger and endured such terror to now be caught and eaten by a ravaging Spinosaurus! But what could they do? At any minute the walls of the building would give way and they would be in the merciless grasp of that hounding dinosaur.

An excited exclamation from Jack interrupted Billy's thoughts. "Over here, guys! I've found a trap door!"

The other men quickly crowded to where Jack was in the far corner of the room. They looked on in nervous anticipation and eagerness as Jack forced it open, revealing a ladder that led down to the basement.

A sudden noise as of a wall surrendering to the Spinosaurus' repeated body charges split the room, which was followed by a blood-curdling roar of conquest.

Without another pause for thought, the trembling and frightened men tumbled over one another in a rush to get into the basement. Jack and Billy didn't even bother to use the ladder, but jumped straight down the hole to the bottom, where they landed firmly on both feet. Alan was the last to use the ladder; his unselfish nature had allowed the others to go before him, and he practically pushed his friends down the ladder.

With a sudden thundering noise of crumbling walls, the Spinosaurus charged forwards, just as Alan began to descend the ladder and close the trap door securely overhead. It had been yet another near miss.

They could hear the Spinosaurus uttering roars of irritation at his prey's narrow escape, as the ceiling quivered and shook above their heads, as the dinosaur clattered above them, searching for them, hunting them out.

Billy looked at Grant. "What do we do now?" he asked. He had faced a Spinosaurus once before, and he knew that dinosaur hunted with a dogged and stubborn persistence and tenacity of spirit.

Grant was breathing heavily. "Pray."

"For what?"

Alan looked at Billy. "A miracle."


	10. Rampage!

Jurassic Park

Chapter Ten – Rampage!

Jo solemnly glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was nine o'clock, and the only sound that could be heard was the incessant beating of the torrential rain as it thrashed heavily against the window, while a rushing sound of the mighty, gale-force winds encircled the house in one long, relentless howling. It almost sounded like groaning, tormented spirits pleading for shelter and warmth.

Jo's face was creased with concern as she anxiously played with her hands on her lap. She hadn't heard from Alan since he called her to inform her that he had arrived safely at Jack Carter's, and was about to turn in for the night. That had been late the night before when she had received his phone call, and he had promised to contact her again upon their arrival at Isla Sorna. They should have arrived hours ago. What could be keeping him? Why hadn't he phoned her? Surely he hadn't forgotten? It wasn't like Alan to be careless; he knew how much she worried.

All kinds of evil presentiments in the ugly forms of hideous, blood-thirsty monsters filled Jo's heart and mind as she sat musing, pondering and worrying. What if the party had been attacked by dinosaurs? What if Alan . . . no, she mustn't think that. Reprimanding herself inwardly for even suspecting the worst for a moment, Jo forced herself to look at the less harmful possibilities. Perhaps he had forgotten to take the phone with him and had accidentally left it behind at Jack's. Jo quickly dismissed this idea. No, Alan would never forget a thing like that. He was always so vigilant and organised. Then maybe he had had problems in trying to contact her. Perhaps the signal was poor . . . oh, if only she knew what was happening! If only she could be assured that her brother was safe!

Afraid, puzzled and restless, Jo at last forced herself to turn off the lights downstairs and make her way to bed. Her heart and mind were far away with Alan on that dreadful island that contained its fearful, man-eating inhabitants; nothing else could occupy her mind. Jo shuddered, but not with cold, as she thought upon the scaly fiends Isla Sorna sheltered. The winds continued to gush wildly about the house as Jo slowly crawled into bed. The room was warm, however, and yet Jo felt herself shivering. She could not explain the tumult of feelings that were rising inside her. Dark shadows of a foreboding nature seemed to haunt her, and fill her with new fears. It wasn't just Alan she was worried about – there was something else wrong, and yet Jo knew not what nor could she explain her feelings. She could almost sense that something dreadful was about to happen. Perhaps it was instinct, or perhaps it was her fear for Alan that caused Jo to imagine that all was not well. Whatever it was, the feeling clung to her, keeping Jo from finding peaceful rest that night. It was some time before she managed to close her eyes and drift away on the wings of sleep; and even then, she could only sleep fitfully, with a fixed disturbed expression upon her pale face. Jo lay upon her bed, tossing, turning, fidgeting while she dreamt of Alan, Isla Sorna and its frightful occupants, completely unaware of the drama that was taking place not so far away . . .

The raging storm tossed the large cargo ship upon the thrashing waves unmercifully. Shouts from the frightened men were utterly drowned by the deafening lament of the winds, crashing of the waves and the surge of the rain. Control of the ship seemed to have been lost completely as a result of the violent storm.

Someone burst into Professor Gates' cabin, gasping breathlessly. "Professor," he spluttered. "We've lost all control of the ship; but the Captain believes we are near the harbour in San Francisco . . ."

"Calm yourself, Bates," came the slow, meaningful and smooth voice of the grey-haired Professor. He was a large man with a small, prickly beard and short legs. He was smoking a cigarette, whilst smiling his usual unpleasant, pompous smile that generally enraged the people he had dealings with. "We've got what we wanted, and it will do no harm to wait patiently in the harbour before continuing our journey."

Bates, as always bewildered by the Professor's calm and careless demeanour, left the room. Professor Gates chuckled softly to himself and picked up a roll of paper that sat on a table to the side of him. Examining the paper, a slow, satisfied smile spread across the Professor's face. "Magnificent creature!" he exclaimed whilst studying the drawing of a T-Rex. "You, my big beauty, are going to bring me all the fame and money I have ever wanted."

Professor Gates continued in this gloating demeanour until a large crashing sound split the air whilst simultaneously jolting the ship violently, whilst it rocked forward unstably, which resulted in the Professor being tipped from his chair. As he struggled to his feet, which he did with great difficulty, Bates once again rushed into the room.

"Professor!" he cried. "We've crashed into the docks! One of the men appears to be trapped under the Compsognathus' cage which has fallen over!"

Gates did not seem to care at all about the unfortunate man who was lying injured under the heavy structure of metal. "What about the Compsognathus? Are they harmed? And the other dinosaurs? Are they alright?"

Bates looked at the Professor as one stunned. The Professor cared more for his precious dinosaurs than for a trapped and wounded human being. "I don't know Professor. I'm only repeating what Wilson . . ."

At that moment, a peal of terrified screams pierced the air, whilst cries of, "They've got loose! The whole blasted lot are loose!" filled the ship.

Bates and the Professor rushed from the room. They descended the narrow stairs that led down to the next level of the ship. One of the doors that led into a spacious room was ajar, and the two men ran in. A terrible sight met their eyes. The overturned metal cage was pinning down a screaming man, who was surrounded by a dozen Compsognathus, who had begun a cruel and savage attack upon him. The cage had fallen upon the bottom half of the man, leaving his chest, head and arms exposed. The Compsognathus were snapping, gnarling and biting at his body. Bates and the Professor stood paranoid as they looked on gripped with horror at the poor man's blood-soaked form. His screams suddenly subsided and his body ceased to react to his tormentors while the Compsognathus continued to consume him hungrily. They could not save him now.

Before the two terrified men could fully take in what was happening, another awful scream met their ears. "The Raptors have escaped!"

Bates and the Professor ran out of the room and closed the door, lest the pack of Compsognathus should flee. Running down the corridor to the cabin at the end, and where a trembling figure of a tall man stood in the doorway, the two men rushed to the scene.

Upon looking in, a horrible picture confronted them, which gave cause to the petrified and dismayed state of the other man. The door to the empty Raptor's cage swung loose on its hinges, and not far away from it lay the bloody, mutilated remains of a severed arm. The floor was covered in blood.

The Professor gave the stunned man an angry look of questioning. "What happened here, Wilson?"

Wilson turned very slowly to face Professor Gates. His eyes were glazed with shock. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. He appeared to be in some kind of stupor.

Gates grew impatient. "What happened, man?" he demanded in an infuriated tone. Before waiting for a reply, he turned to Bates. "Go and gather some men. Take the tranquilising guns and go and recapture those Raptors! Quickly!"

Bates ran to obey. He couldn't look upon that awful scene any longer. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt grossly sick as the awful images that he had just witnessed flashed across his mind.

Wilson stared vacantly into space, as he said in a low, far-away voice that was tinged with an underlying sense of horror, "Sam was in there," he began slowly. "He was in this room just looking at the Raptors through the cage, when the jolt sent him flying. He must have fallen against the bolt of the door as he did so causing it to swing open. I didn't even hear him scream. When I came below to check if things were alright, I saw the door to this cabin open and looked in . . ." Wilson's voice trailed off, and he buried his head in his hands, as if to shut out the awful sight.

Gates gave a snort of indignation. "I told that fool never to come in here!" he fumed. "Now because of him we have two missing Raptors roaming San Francisco! Stupid, interfering idiot!"

A sudden battering noise from below interrupted the Professor. It was clear that Wilson was in no state to see what was going on, so Gates hurried to the other side of the corridor where another narrow staircase led to the bottom of the ship. Carefully the Professor descended the steps, and rushed over to the door where the thunderous sound of heavy bashing and clattering was ensuing. He swung open the door, just as the captive T-Rex burst through his destructed cage. He glared at the terrified and aghast Professor through dark, revengeful eyes, and with one mighty roar of absolute dominance, Gates' 'magnificent creature' rushed forward in one sudden movement, securing the screaming Professor within his fangs. A gush of red poured out of Gates' wriggling body as the Tyrannosaur sank his teeth deep into his flesh and shook him vigorously. He threw his vanquished captor across the room. The Professor lay on the floor, fatally wounded and dazed. He could not move, and he could only look on in total dismay and helplessness as the mighty T-Rex slowly approached him, uttering sounds of vengeance. He could see the dinosaur towering above him, ready to finish him off. He could only scream in terror as the Tyrannosaur pinned him down by placing a heavy foot over his body, crushing him beneath his weight, and then sinking his dagger-like teeth into his jugular the dinosaur devoured the defeated Gates.

The harbour was a hub of activity. The Velociraptors had escaped into the harbour, snarling viciously and scattering shocked, alarmed and screaming people as they tore forwards on the rampage. The air was filled with barks of commands, shouts of confusion and screams of terror. Bates, who was unaware of the T-Rex's escape, had amassed fifteen of the crew's men, all armed with tranquilising guns to set off after the Raptors. They were no longer to be seen in the harbour. Panicking, the men rushed forwards, directed by some of the petrified people, who would either point or shout some hurried words to usher them in the right direction, as they ran in fright and terror to some place of safety. Beginning to grow frantic, the men realised with alarm that the Raptors had escaped into the city itself. There were crowds of screaming people blindly surging everywhere, unconscious of where they were going, only desperate to get away from the escaped dinosaurs. Sirens added to the noise and confusion of the atmosphere, as several police cars and ambulances began to arrive on the scene in rapid response to the dilemma.

Meanwhile, the remainder of the ship's crew were gathered on the harbour, some engaged in conference with the police, who were beginning to block off the area, and others were just standing around, stupefied and frightened by all the events. It was still raining heavily, and the wind continued to howl wildly.

Suddenly, an even more terrifying sound filled the air. It was the sound of the ship splintering and rupturing under the tyrannical influence of the T-Rex. The people watched, spell-bound, as they heard an enormous air-splitting roar. Absolute horror filled their faces as they beheld the almighty Tyrannosaur break through onto the deck, glaring at them through sinister eyes of slaughter. His jaws were dripping with fresh blood, and his eyes seemed to speak that he wanted more. Terrified, the people began to stampede in a desperate attempt to run away from this exterminating monster. They began to scatter like ants in all directions, casting back looks of extreme fear as the T-Rex charged forwards, roaring horribly as he displayed his blood-stained teeth.

The T-Rex continued to charge, crushing all within its path: cars, people . . . everything that stood in the way was destroyed. The whole city of San Francisco was under the threat and terror of the Tyrannosaurus as he roared and rampaged through the city, terrorising everyone that crossed its path. People ran screaming to their homes, cars screeched and wheeled on the roads, sometimes crashing into other vehicles, and others securely locked their doors and windows and turned off their lights, lest it should attract the deadly dinosaur that was wreaking so much havoc in the streets of San Francisco.

The roads were a pile of crushed and demolished cars; those who hadn't been crushed under the foot of the T-Rex, had been involved in car crashes through the panic and alarm of the drivers. Many could only sit powerless, vulnerable and trapped inside their damaged vehicles, watching in incomprehensible dread and terror as the over-powering form of the Tyrannosaur came thundering towards them.

The T-Rex could sense the public's intense fear of him, and he seemed to glean a certain cruel and malicious pleasure from it. He stood in the middle of the road, and emitted a fierce and spine-chilling roar as he surveyed the pale and frightened faces of the trapped people, who beheld the awesome figure of the T-Rex as though he had just stepped out of a horror movie. One man made the mistake of bolting from his car. The sudden movement caught the attention of the dinosaur, and it was just like a moving target for him. The T-Rex easily grabbed his screaming prey, and onlookers could only watch in horror as the dinosaur tore into the man's flesh and began to consume him with relish. The pelting rain added to the pool of blood that was forming on the road.

The group of men that had been pursuing the Raptors had not gone far before they heard the terrified screams of the public, and the blood-curdling bellows of the T-Rex. They could feel the ground quaking beneath their feet as the terrible dinosaur stomped through the city. Turning back, they rushed towards the direction of the T-Rex, their tranquilising guns at the ready. When they were within full range, they began to fire the darts at the dinosaur, who looked at the men, snarling with rage.

The other crew members who had scattered from the harbour upon the emergence of the T-Rex now reappeared, carrying great lengths of rope with them. As the armed men continued to shower the angry Tyrannosaur with the tranquilising darts, the other men endeavoured to rope the dinosaur in order to hold it down whilst they waited for the drugs to take effect.

The T-Rex bellowed and struggled, and a few times dragged the men who were on the other end of the rope several feet across the ground, as they ventured to subdue the dinosaur. It was a long and weary battle, made more tiring as the men had to combat the harsh weather conditions, too. More than twenty minutes must have passed before the T-Rex began to tire and slacken in its attempts to fight off its combaters. The drugs were beginning to be effective as they worked their medicine upon the Tyrannosaur. Soon after, the dinosaur released a groan of defeat, tottered and fell unconscious to the ground.


	11. An Unexpected and Unwelcome Visitor

Jurassic Park

Chapter Eleven – An Unexpected and Unwelcome Visitor

Jo's eyes fluttered open. She could still hear the pounding of the rain and groaning of the winds as the storm continued to rage outside, but it wasn't the noise of the tempest that had awoken her. It was a very different sound. Even above the blast of the winds and rain Jo could distinctly catch a familiar sound. It was a hollow, rasping call that she had heard before. Her forehead creased into a frown as she tried to recall where she had heard that sound before, which isn't so easy when your mind and body are still groggy with sleep, even if it has been a restless one. Then suddenly Jo's face relaxed with recognition as it dawned on her.

_The Raptor resonating chamber! What on earth is Robbie doing playing on that at this time of night?_

Jo sleepily rolled over onto her side and switched on her bedside lamp, yawning as she did so. Her eyes glanced at the clock. _Nearly midnight! What in the world is Robbie doing still up?_

Drowsily Jo knocked on the wall that adjoined Robbie's room and called in a reproaching tone, "Robbie! Stop that noise, now! You should know better than that! Now go to sleep. I don't want to hear another sound from you!"

Turning off her lamp, Jo settled back under the covers with an irritated sigh. She closed her eyes, and tried to blank her mind of all the disquieting thoughts that continued to haunt her about Alan.

The noise came again, and this time it was slightly louder.

This kindled the smouldering flame in Jo's veins, and swinging her legs over the side of the bed she marched next door to Robbie's room. Opening the door agitatedly Jo was about to deliver a heated speech of strong reprimand to her son, when she stopped in surprise as she beheld Robbie's sleeping form.

_Perhaps I imagined it, _thought Jo as she slowly closed Robbie's bedroom door, puzzled. _I probably did, thinking so much about Alan and the danger he's facing. Yet, I was so sure I heard . . ._

The same sound interrupted Jo's ponderings. She started violently. There was no mistake about it: that was definitely the noise of a Raptor. She had heard it many times in the past few days; Robbie seemed to be constantly playing on the resonating chamber. Besides, she had heard it before when Alan had given a lecture on dinosaurs, and had brought along a Raptor resonating chamber to demonstrate its various calls.

Jo strained her neck forward and closed her eyes, focusing upon the sounds around her. The rain . . . the wind and . . . there it was again! This time, Jo was sure that it came from outside. She was about to descend the stairs to investigate further, for curiosity had overtaken her, when she heard the click of the back door, as though the handle was being turned. Jo froze, completely gripped by fear. Then she heard the creaking of the door as it opened slowly upon its hinges. Footsteps followed, only they did not sound like ordinary footsteps made by man. This sounded very different, almost like a scratching of rough scaly skin against the tiles on the kitchen floor.

Jo could not move. She wanted to, but she felt so stiff and numb with fear that she could not. Her feet felt like lead – she could not lift them from the ground. She dared not even breathe.

Whatever was there seemed a long time in coming, but Jo could hear the purposeful thud of the uninvited visitor, as it tread forward in a dragging manner.

Jo was standing rooted at the head of the stairs, dreading to behold the 'thing' that had invaded her home. Her fear rose to disbelief, and then from disbelief to intense alarm and terror when her unwelcome guest emerged from the doorway and out into the hall, where she could see the full view of her unusual and freakish visitor. Jo opened her mouth and uttered a silent scream. No sound came with it – it seemed to stick in the back of her throat. She could only mouth the words which sounded like an urgent prayer, "Oh, dear God . . ."

At that moment, the Velociraptor looked up at Jo through menacing, hateful eyes. It had seen her! Horror stricken, Jo suddenly felt her numbness melt away and she slowly retreated backwards. She reached out her hands behind her for the handle of Robbie's door, whilst never taking her eyes of the Raptor, who stood looking at her intently from the hallway. Jo's clammy hands closed over the door handle, and dashing inside she closed the door and pressed her back against it, her chest heaving whilst a loud and rapid beating sound hammered in her ears. She could not lock herself and Robbie in the room, for there was no lock upon the door. What could she do? No thoughts of how or why a Raptor was in her house even entered Jo's head, she was too scared and preoccupied with the problem of how to protect herself and her son to even give it a moment's consideration.

Jo's eyes widened in terror as she heard the steady clump, clump, clump of the Raptor ascending the stairway. She knew from conversations she had had with Alan in the past that the Raptor was one of the most intelligent and cunning dinosaurs; if they knew what they wanted, they would stop at almost nothing to get it. They were scheming and shrewd, and Jo knew that the Raptor would have no problem discovering them if she did not act quickly.

Moving towards the chest of drawers that lay beside Robbie's bed, Jo mustered all the strength she had and heaved it in front of the door to act as a barrier. The noise of this action disturbed Robbie, who rolled over to face the door and forced his eyes open. Confused, he frowned at his Mom who looked at him with frightened eyes.

"What are you doing Mom?" Robbie asked as he rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"

Before Jo could make a reply, the handle of the door began to squeak. Jo moved away from the door and sat next to Robbie on the bed, pulling him close to her as she wrapped her arms around him.

Robbie sensed something was terribly wrong, and inquisitive as he was by nature, he knew when not to ask questions.

Both mother and son kept their eyes fixed on the door. They watched as the handle moved slowly downwards. Then the sound as though something was trying to push open the door followed, whilst the handle was repeatedly forced up and down in rapid successive movements, as though the visitor was desperate to enter, but could not.

Jo tightened her squeeze upon Robbie, who clung to his mother in fright, and yet unaware of the deadly identity of the night's visitor on the other side of the door.

Suddenly, a heavy thud was heard, as that of a heavy weight collapsing onto the floor. A long silence ensued, whilst Jo tried to determine what had occurred. It sounded as though the Raptor had fallen, although exactly why Jo couldn't understand. Perhaps it was only fooling, to encourage her to open the door . . .

Jo slowly rose from the bed. "Stay where you are Robbie," said Jo in a warning tone.

Robbie made no answer, but silently obeyed. He only looked on in fearful curiosity as his mother slowly approached the door. Jo laid her head against it, and listed intently. There seemed to be no sound coming from the Raptor.

Hesitantly, Jo began to draw back the chest of drawers from the door. Drawing in a deep breath of resolution, Jo warily pulled down the door handle and opened it just a crack.

The Raptor lay quite motionless, stretched out upon the floor. Its eyes were shut, but it still looked threatening and terrifying even in that recumbent state. Edging the door open a little more, Jo perceived something sticking out of the Raptor's back. It appeared to be a dart of some sort. Upon closer examination, Jo could see that it was a tranquilising dart that had been shot at the Raptor, probably upon its escape; but where on earth had it escaped from? And who was pursuing it?

"What's going on, Mom?" asked Robbie, trying to peer through the gap in the door, but not daring to move from the security of his bed.

"Never you mind, honey," said Jo quickly. She was determined not to show Robbie the Raptor. It would only excite and upset him, and she had enough trouble on her hands as it was. Besides, she had to dispose of it rapidly. The effects of the tranquilising drugs would not last forever, especially such a small dose on such a large creature. "Now, Robbie, listen to Mommy," Jo began, closing the door for a moment. "I want you to stay in your room and don't move from that spot. I'll be back in a minute. I just need to go and take care of something for a moment. Now I want you to close your eyes while I open this door, and don't you dare come out from this room. Don't look so alarmed honey," Jo added with a reassuring smile as she encircled her son in her arms, whilst planting a comforting kiss on the top of his head. "Everything is fine – don't you worry. I'll tell you all about it later on."

Jo walked back to the door, turned round to ensure that Robbie had closed his eyes for the present, and hurriedly quit the room, closing the door behind her. All this time, Jo had been thinking deeply. Now that the Raptor had been temporarily tranquilised she had a moment to try and gather her thoughts as to what was going on. She was almost certain that this calamity had something to do with Professor Gates and Alan's quest in searching out Hammond. But what could it all mean? She knew that her brother had been sure that the Professor was guilty, and most likely on Isla Sorna for his latest project on dinosaurs. If indeed he had been there, for what reason had he made the hazardous trip to Isla Sorna? Just to set up experiments on the dinosaurs? Only to observe them? No, there was something more in it than this; and now a Raptor had turned up at her own home! A curious sensation suddenly began to creep up her spine, as the painful, shocking truth began to dawn on her. Had the Professor been secretly importing dinosaurs from Isla Sorna to create his own park? Had an accident occurred and the captive dinosaurs escaped? Surely not! But how else had a Velociraptor run the streets of San Francisco and into her home?

Then another thought came to Jo and she inwardly chided herself. _Why had I been so careless and not locked the back door? I guess I've just been so upset about Alan I couldn't think about anything else . . . _

Jo had reached downstairs now. She was trembling all over. With a shaking hand Jo switched on the light in the living room and picked up the phone. She was about to dial for the police, when a tall, dark shadow loomed across the carpet. It was not the consoling shadow of a fellow human being come to her aid, but an ugly, frightful shadow of something that looked unnatural and imposing. Jo looked up in silent horror as the terrifying figure of a second Velociraptor slunk out of the shadows, and stood looking intimidating and hostile at the far end of the room, snarling viciously. This one was definitely not under the influence of any tranquilising drugs!


	12. Escape!

Jurassic Park

Chapter Twelve – Escape!

Jo stood frozen in horror as she stared back at the Raptor through shock-glazed eyes. She had thought her predicament with the tranquilised dinosaur was bad enough, but her present situation appeared to be absolutely hopeless. What chance did she stand against a blood-thirsty, snarling Velociraptor that faced her in her own living room? It seemed one long, horrific nightmare; she had nowhere to go, no weapon at hand to defend herself, and no one to help her.

_This is the end, _Jo thought, as she stood as one stunned. _I'm going to die. Oh, please God, keep Robbie safe!_

Jo dared not move. She knew that any sudden movement would bring the Raptor down upon her in an instant, and yet she was trapped where she was, cowering in the corner as the Raptor slowly and menacingly advanced, with what sounded like a malevolent chuckle vibrating in its throat.

The Raptor was only a few feet away from her now. Jo's fixed gaze never left the dinosaur as it came closer and closer. Her entire body was quivering with intense fear as prickles of terror tingled down her back. Jo's pyjamas clung to her damp body as her heartbeat quickened and her breath came in short gasps. She knew the Raptor would attack at any moment now, as her life flashed before her. She wanted to close her eyes, but she could not. Dread glued Jo's eyes to her scaly enemy before her.

A hollow, rasping sound suddenly drifted downstairs, which caught the attention of both Jo and the Raptor at once. The dinosaur lifted a curious eye in the direction of the door, as it cocked its inquisitive head on one side with an attentive ear, whilst Jo's eyes widened in terrified recognition. The sound was coming from Robbie's room. He was blowing on the Raptor resonating chamber! What on earth did he think he was doing? Was he trying to lure the dinosaur away from her? But how could he possibly know a Raptor was in the house? Had he heard and recognised its ghastly and threatening growls?

Jo no longer seemed a point of interest to the Velociraptor, as he now moved away from her shaking figure and directed his steps towards the hallway. A brief sense of relief swept over Jo's body as she gave a deep sigh of release, but another feeling of trepidation soon replaced these feelings as her thoughts turned towards her son. He was the one now in danger. The sound of the Raptor ascending the staircase filled Jo with a new sense of horror, which seemed to bring her back to life.

With a fresh sense of determination and courage, Jo instinctively made a dash for the kitchen and grabbed the largest and sharpest knife she possessed. Cautiously, and with a throbbing heart, Jo tiptoed lightly but quickly into the hallway, and keeping low, crept warily up the stairs. The Raptor had now reached the top and was stooping to sniff and examine its unconscious friend, who still lay stretched out upon the floor.

Jo had almost climbed to the head of the stairs, when the familiar hoarse and spine-chilling sound came from Robbie's room. The Raptor looked up at the door sharply. Uttering a low and unearthly snarl the dinosaur stepped over the body of its own kind, and reached out for the handle of Robbie's bedroom door. Just as it did so, an abrupt creaking sounded behind it, and it whirled round in angry surprise to face the trembling Jo, who lashed out at the unsuspecting Raptor with her deadly weapon, plunging the knife into its throat.

The Raptor pealed a scream of pain and alarm, whilst clutching at Jo's shuddering body. Jo screamed in return as the Raptor's claws dug deep into her shoulders and back. Terrified she began to blindly and repetitively stab at the dinosaur, who continued to hold her in its grip. The Raptor let out a horrific roar, just as it was poised above Jo to deal the final and deadly blow. In terror Jo thrust the knife deep into the Raptor once more, unaware of where she had dealt the blow. She suddenly felt the dinosaur's painful grip slowly release, and then totter before her before falling dead onto the body of the other Raptor on the floor.

A welcome voice came from behind Jo, and she spun around to face a breathless and flushed Harry. "Jo!"

Jo opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She could feel her head closing in on her as black flecks blurred her vision. A dizzying and sickening sensation washed over her as she felt her whole body go limp. Harry darted forward, and just managed to catch Jo as she fainted into his outstretched arms.

The next thing Jo knew was that she was waking up, laid out upon her own bed. Robbie was snuggling up close to her, a look of grave concern upon his face, and Harry was sitting on the side of the bed next to her, holding her right hand. She glanced down at either side of both her shoulders, to see why they felt so sore and painful. Her pyjamas were ripped and smeared with blood, and there were cut marks in her flesh where the Raptor had dug in its claws. Jo winced as she felt a pain in her back where the dinosaur had torn her skin. Harry had cleared away the blood from her back and shoulders, and they had now ceased to bleed. He looked down at her as she blinked her eyes and tried to recollect her muddled thoughts.

"Mommy!" cried Robbie as he nestled closer to Jo and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Jo returned her son's kiss and gave him a small smile while she hugged him close.

"Are you alright, Jo?" Harry asked, pressing her hand in his.

"I . . . I think so," Jo replied, frowning a little. "How did you get here?"

"I was awoken by an awful commotion," explained Harry. "It's a long story, and it sounds completely wild, but I looked out of my bedroom window and saw a . . ." he hesitated, ". . . a T-Rex rampaging the city. Now don't laugh, Jo – I swear it's true!"

Jo did not laugh. After all that had happened that evening she could believe anything; even in a story that sounded as completely wacky and outrageous as this.

"It was a dreadful sight, Jo," said Harry, as his face clouded with the memory of the awful scene. "The monster destroyed everything in its path . . . people screaming as they tried to run away, others trapped in their own cars . . ." he shook his head as if to rid himself of the dreadful pictures. "I've never seen anything like it. I watched as a group of men roped and tranquilised the T-Rex, and then heard them shouting that two Raptors were loose. I immediately thought of you and Robbie, Jo, and drove round as quickly as I could to see if you were both alright. When I pulled up outside the house, I heard screams coming from upstairs. You'll never know what I felt at that moment – I felt sick to the stomach. I tried frantically to get in at the front door but to no avail, so in desperation I dashed round the back and found the kitchen door open. I ran in and you can imagine my shock and horror when I saw two Raptors lying on the floor, and you standing there, shaking violently and bleeding . . ."

"Oh, Harry," said Jo as she slowly sat up. She reached her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you and have you here. I was so frightened! When that second Raptor appeared downstairs . . ." here Jo's voice broke off as if she had suddenly recalled something to mind. Turning to Robbie, she said enquiringly, "What made you use that resonating chamber, Robbie? Did you know there were Raptors in the house?"

Robbie smiled proudly and sat up tall. "I could hear that Raptor from my room, and knew at once what it was. I thought you must be in awful danger, so I decided to distract its attention by sounding like another Raptor!"

Jo caught Robbie up in her arms. "But surely you never thought there were real Raptors in the house, even if you thought you heard one," continued Jo.

Robbie made no reply but looked at his Mom sheepishly. He hesitated before replying quietly, "I . . . I kinda peeped a little when I heard you go downstairs, just to see what had happened. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a real live Raptor lying on the floor! Boy, it made me jump! I quickly closed the door again and pushed the bedside table over against the door again – it was heavy, but I managed it! I'm pretty strong, ya know. Then I heard the noise of a Raptor, and thought at first it was the one outside my bedroom, but then I realised that the sound came from downstairs. I knew you were in danger, so I thought I'd use my Raptor resonating chamber to confuse it, and keep it from attacking you. Did I do right?"

Jo's face broke into a warm, reassuring smile as she drew her son to her bosom and enfolded him in a warm embrace. "Oh, Robbie," she said as she drew in a long breath. "You're my little hero!"

"And what does that make me?" asked Harry with a playful grin.

Jo turned to Harry and put her arm around his shoulders. "My big hero!" she said with a laugh as she gave him a squeeze.

Growing serious again, Jo withdrew her arm from Harry and looked at him gravely. "Harry, we need to dispose of those Raptors right away; and we simply must send out a rescue party for Alan and the others. I haven't heard from him since he arrived at Jack's, and I fear the worst."

Harry placed a gentle and comforting hand on Jo's back. "Alright, Jo. We'll take care of it together. The army will be involved, of course. This is a state matter. In fact, I believe the army were arriving on the scene just as I left. I still don't understand how the dinosaurs ended up here in San Francisco anyway."

"I think I do," said Jo solemnly. "I'm sure it was Professor Gates. We both know that he was in the process of some new project that involved the study of dinosaurs. Alan told me that the Professor once stated his desire of setting up his own dinosaur theme park. He was also acutely jealous of John Hammond, and it appears that Hammond's disappearance is synonymous with the sudden intrusion of the dinosaurs. They must have brought them over from Isla Sorna, which is where Alan is. Oh, Harry, we _must _send help . . . it isn't like Alan to not contact me. I'm certain he's in some sort of trouble."

Harry encircled Jo in a hug and whispered softly, "Don't worry, Jo. I'll arrange for a rescue party for Alan and the other men."


	13. The Nightmare Ends

Jurassic Park

Chapter Thirteen – The Nightmare Ends

**Author's Note: Well, here it is everyone – the final instalment to my Jurassic Park story! I hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please do let me know what you thought of the story as a whole, and please vote on the poll on my profile, too! I would like to thank those who have taken the time to review my story. I really appreciate all your comments. Have a blessed Christmas and a happy New Year! I hope you enjoy the final chapter . . . **

Grant's nodding head fell violently forward, which aroused him from his present disturbed slumber. It took him a moment to recollect himself, as he sleepily gazed around him at the rest of the sleeping men. Where were they? Of course, they were still down inside the basement after escaping the Spinosaurus, who had now long given up its desperate search for them. As sleep slowly melted away, Alan began to remember the events that had occurred since their arrival on Isla Sorna, and the hopelessness of their current situation. They had no means of escaping the island now that their plane was completely demolished and the battery on his cell phone completely dead. He knew that Jo would be worrying herself sick, which, in this case, was a good thing, Alan thought, as that would probably urge her on to summon up a rescue party for them. Although Grant generally berated his sister for her habitual tendency to fret about things, right at this moment he was glad he had a sister who would be anxious about him, and would not rest until she knew he was safe.

Grant's thoughts now turned to Professor Gates and his dastardly mission to Isla Sorna. He had had no right to come here and risk men's lives to capture man-eating dinosaurs, and bring them back to the mainland. They belonged here on the island, away from all civilisation. Once caged and in captivity, the dinosaurs would become wild with rage and more deadly to deal with. The lives of the public would be constantly at risk once they set foot on land. The Professor must be stopped somehow, and soon . . .

"Dr. Grant?"

Alan looked across at Billy who had quietly moved away from the security of his corner and sat down next to him. "You okay?"

Grant gave a short nod. "Just thinking, Billy."

"About the Professor?"

Alan nodded again. "I'm worried, Billy. That Professor is a mad man to do what he did, and the lives of the public are at risk until he is stopped. Until we are rescued there is nothing we can do about it, and it makes me mad to think what could happen . . . what might be happening now because we're not there to stop him."

Billy said nothing. He had never heard Grant confess to being worried before. In fact, this was the first time that Grant had ever really opened up to him and shared his feelings. Billy gave a half smile. Grant must really trust him to have expressed his feelings like that. To win the respect of such a man as Grant was special, and not to be held lightly, and Billy never forgot this moment in the years to come.

"It wouldn't surprise me if your sister was sending a search party for us now," said Billy cheerfully. "I can almost hear the army helicopters coming to rescue us now!"

Alan gave Billy a feeble smile and was about to make a reply, when he stopped. Billy looked at Grant's half-open mouth in confusion. "What is it?"

"Shhh!" was the only reply Billy had. Alan's eyes seemed to be listening as well as his whole body. He had craned his head forward, and seemed to be straining his ears acutely, as if he was trying to penetrate them through the ceiling and walls to where the sound was coming from.

The noise was only faint at first, and seemed only perceptible to Grant's ears. And then Billy heard it, too. It was a whirring sound, very much like the noise of a propeller. It was gradually growing louder, and then seemed to be right overhead. The other men had heard it, too, and had risen to their feet, muttering sounds of recognised delight.

"You heard right it seems, Billy," said Grant, his eyes dancing with joy.

Leading the way, Alan made a dash for the ladder and clambered up to the top, where he fumbled for the latch of the trap door in his excitement. Finding it at last Alan swung it open and tumbled out, the other men laughing and stumbling over one another in their expectation and joyful relief. They rushed through the disorderly and destructed building, thanks to the rioting Spinosaurus, and once outside, shielded their eyes from the strong morning sun as they scanned the blue skies overhead. To their animation they beheld not one but two rescue helicopters circling the island, obviously in search for them. Shouting and waving in their excitement, the remaining five men ran through the forest, too relieved and thankful to pay any thought to the dangers that were still lurking around them, or what they might meet upon their way through the dense, foreboding forest. They ran breathlessly forwards, shouting on the top of their voices until they were almost hoarse, still waving wildly. They were nearly out of the forest now and had nearly reached the place where their demolished plane still lay. The helicopters had now seen them, and had begun to descend gradually to the ground as the men made their way to their rescuers.

Another sight met their eyes as they arrived out of the forest and onto the dirt road. A very large cargo ship was arriving on shore just as the helicopters landed. Some men were emerging on the deck, barking orders and sending men down below. They were fully armed and dressed in full uniform.

_Marines, _thought Billy as he looked on.

An officer jumped down from the first helicopter and approached the men. "Which of you is Dr. Grant?"

"I am," replied Alan as he advanced towards him. "And this is the missing John Hammond," he added, nodding in the direction of the bearded billionaire. "We found him here when we landed on the island in search of him."

The officer looked surprised for a moment, and then a slow smile spread over his face. "We hoped we might find you here still alive. One of the Professor's men informed us that Mr. Hammond had been left on the island. I'm here to ensure you are all escorted back home in safety. Harry Warne informed us of the danger you were in and enlisted our help in rescuing you from the island. The other ship is carrying the captive dinosaurs that Professor Gates brought back from here, and they are now being returned to their rightful place where they belong. If you ask me the Professor was completely mad – it was a crazy, foolish scheme to bring back deadly creatures like this and endanger the lives of innocent people, but the stupid fool paid for it."

Grant gave the officer and inquiring look, to the which he replied, "He was savagely killed by the very T-Rex he captured and so admired. He paid the penalty for his crime with his life, Dr. Grant, as so did many other innocent people." The officer spoke these words in a tone of utter contempt, and there was a hint of sadness in his voice when he related the awful tale of the T-Rex's escape, and the many lives that had been lost that fateful night. He then turned and looked at the five men with a frown. "There should be more of you. I was told that six men had made a trip to this island. Including Mr. Hammond there should be seven of you."

Grant gave a heavy sigh before answering in a tone full of remorse, "Two of the men were killed, Officer, by those savage beasts the Professor loved so much."

The officer made no reply but simply nodded his head in grave sympathy.

The men now boarded one of the helicopters. They were all smiling, laughing and talking, except for Alan who's grim face conveyed that he was still thinking about the two men who had lost their lives, and who could have been with them on the helicopter, had they not fallen prey to the deadly inhabitants of the island.

Billy sensed Grant's grief at the loss of the two men, in particular his friend, Darren Wright. Billy took the vacant seat next to Grant and gave him a knowing smile. "I know how you're feeling," he said quietly. "But it's not your fault they were killed. You didn't force them here, and they took the same risk we all did. You never asked us to do anything that you weren't prepared to do yourself. And you accomplished what you came to do. It wasn't a wasted trip, Dr. Grant."

Alan looked at Billy and couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Thank-you, Billy. I'm just glad we're getting off this place." And then giving a short laugh, he turned to Billy and grinned. "Just remind me never to make a trip here again!"

Billy laughed as the helicopter began to rise up into the air.

The Officer who had greeted them had taken a seat up front with the pilot, and looking back he shouted over his shoulder to Alan, "You're sister will be mighty glad to see you, Dr. Grant. She's been through a bit of an ordeal herself." He then related to the astonished Grant what had happened the night before. Alan's eyes widened in alarm and disbelief as the officer explained about the Raptor attack, and Jo's grapple with death. The tale completely silenced the astonished men, who listened in wonder to the officer's story.

Billy turned to the bewildered Alan with a look of amazement. "Seems we haven't been the only ones face to face with death!"

Grant suddenly started chuckling, which grew into a hearty peal of laughter.

Billy looked at Grant, puzzled. "What's so funny?"

Grant was laughing so much now that Billy had to listen hard to understand what he was saying. "Here we were running from dinosaurs, and two Raptors turn up at Jo's house! Imagine, real live dinosaurs roaming the streets of San Francisco!"

A slow smile spread over Billy's face, which turned into a wide grin, and then he began to laugh, too. The other three men stared at them in surprise at first, but then began to join in until the entire helicopter was filled with the sound of jovial laughter. It was a real release to be rescued from their long nightmare of terror that they had spent on Isla Sorna, and the only thing that they could do now was laugh with relief.

As the helicopter began to sail away in the sky, Grant looked down out of the window at the large crowd of men on the land, who were hauling heavy metal cages out of the ship which contained the tranquilised dinosaurs. They were back to stay on Isla Sorna, to be left alone with no further interference from man, where they could roam free in their natural habitat to be left in peace and freedom. Grant smiled with satisfaction. At last they were back on Isla Sorna: back where they belonged!

_**The End.**_


End file.
